Bisoux De Chocolat
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: "Don't," she moaned, hiding her face in the hollow of his neck. Sighing, he loosened his hold slightly but refused to let go. "I want you."
1. Chapter 1

**Angel-chan: YAY! I am back into the Shugo Chara! Section :D **

**Amu: Welcome back Angel-chan. *smiles* **

**Ikuto: The lazy writer is back! **

**Angel-chan: *hits Ikuto/smiles at Amu* Thank you Amu it is good to be back. **

**Ikuto: OW~! You bit-….wait you're making a rated M story?**

**Amu: *eyes widen* wh-what?**

**Angel-chan: Oh, you saw…yeah I am but I do not think you can really you can call it an M really but there is a bit of sexually actives so I have to place it under M. **

**Amu: EH~! ANGEL-CHAN~! HOW COULD YOU~! **

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* I am sorry Amu it was just a good story that I have to share it as an Amuto one. **

**Ikuto: *hugs and kisses me multiple times on my cheeks* Angel have I ever told you are awesome. *grins* **

**Angel-chan: *blank face* yeah nice try kiss ass *Pushes Ikuto way* Anyway I did not making this story's plot but some of you might have not have heard of this story so why not share it with you all. So if either of you would please. **

**Ikuto: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Chocolate Kisses. Judith Ardle does and I am happy that she made this story *smirks* Oh, but she does own her own character.**

**Amu: *Blushes* YOU PERVERT!**

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* Okay then enjoy *smiles***

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_**8:58 a.m. **_

"YOU BROKE MY HEARTS!" Tsukiyomi Ikuto dusted the snow off his black denim dungarees and glanced towards the road. He has been accused of breaking a few hearts in his day, but what did that have to do with anything? She has been the one driving the minivan, after all; he had been riding a bicycle. If anything had broken, it would have been his bones, not her heart.

Then again, she had said _heart_. If she more than one heart, anything was possible.

He heaved himself to his feet and looked around. His eighteen-speed bike lay on its side several yards down the road, apparently undamaged. He recalled the way it had staggered under him like a wild bronco, spitting pebbles and slush in all directions until he had deliberately jumped clear of it.

Closing his eyes, he replayed the near-collision in his mind: the van cruising down the road towards him as he coasted out through the wrought-iron gates in the stonewall surrounding Tsukiyomi Hall. The whine of the van's tires losing traction on the slippery road as the driver slammed on the breaks. The violent spin. The van's rear bumper bouncing off the stonewall, sending the vehicle teetering on two tires, tilting precariously for the longest, ghastliest spilt-second Ikuto had ever endured before it final dropped back onto all four tires with a jarring thump.

As he pulled himself out of the snow bank, he heard the driver's high-pitched cry: "My hearts! You broke my hearts!"

"Now, wait a minute," he said with what he considered admirable poise. He stalked down the slope to the van. "I didn't break anything. I'm not at fault here."

"Of course you are! What kind of maniac rides a bicycle in the middle of February?"

The kind of maniac who had grown restless from too many days of slate skies and frozen precipitation, he almost retorted. When he had awakened that morning to a clear, sunny day, he had decided to treat himself to some fresh air and exercise. He had bundled up and gone out for a morning jaunt in the brisk, biting cold. He's balanced a huge red valentine-shaped box of candy across the handlebars of his bike, figuring he'd ride north along the winding rural lanes he'd known as a child then circle back to town and deliver his gift.

He was not sure what impulse had compelled him to detour through Tsukiyomi Hall's grim iron gates. He had not thought of the estate as home in twelve years, and he'd felt like a visitor as he pedaled around the circular driveway to the stately pillared entrance of the mansion. It was a grand house, three stories of Georgian brick with a slate hip roof and four towering stone chimneys. It would make a majestic setting for Angel's silly shindig.

He did not think much of the pretentious party his sister had organized for that night at the family estate. Debutante cotillions were absurd, even when they were scheduled in honor of Valentine's Day and even when his niece was one of the debutantes. He would attend because Angel had begged him to. But he still found the entire notion of society debut laughable.

"It's a disaster," the van driver was moaning. "Everything is ruined. My hearts, my buns—oh, God, My kisses!" Ikuto paused. From where he stood, her buns looked terrific, packed tightly into a pair of snug baby blue jeans. She stood on tiptoe with her back to him, leaning into the rear of the van. Her waist-length pink hair caught the early morning sunlight and shimmered with dusty pink highlights. Her puffy down vest hid her chest, but her legs were long, slim, and tempting.

_Her hearts, her buns and, oh, God, her kisses. _What an intriguing combination.

He sternly reminded himself that she was talking about food. The side of her van featured the painting of a huge gold cornucopia, along with the words, "Rose Petals Banquets—Let Us Cater to You."

"You're catering the cotillion?" he guessed, approaching the rear of the van.

The driver groaned and turned to him. She had wide hazel nut eyes, sweet pink lips and a surprisingly angular chin. Ikuto would definitely like to pursue the subject of her kisses with her. And her buns and her hearts, too—however many she had.

Her beauty could not disguise the sheer panic illuminating those crystalline hazel nut eyes and darkening the natural blush along her cheekbones.

"This is an absolute disaster!" she wailed. "Why didn't you watch where you were going?"

"Are you all right?" He asked, recalling once more the horrid sight of her van spinning like a top on the icy road.

"How can I be all right?" she glanced over her shoulder at the van and shuddered. "I am about to lose the biggest job of my life, thanks to you and your idiotic bicycle tricks. And you want to know if I am all right?"

"I was not doing tricks," he protested. "I was just riding."

"In the middle of snow and ice."

"I didn't know I had to get permission from the weatherman to take a ride."

"And you had to ride here, of all places. This is private property. It is not a bike trail. How the hell was I supposed to know some manic on a bike would come speeding out from this private driveway—"

"This is _my _driveway," he told her, growing tired of her ranting, even though he could not imagine ever tiring of her stunning hazel nut eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's Tsukiyomi Hall."

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

She stopped in mid-tirade. "You're who?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He extended his right hand. "And you are…?"

"Hinamori Amu," she said in an even smaller voice. She lowered her gaze and slipped her hand into his. Her fingers were pale and slim; he detected a slight tremor in them. "I guess—I mean—you must be related to Mrs. Moon."

"Angel is my sister," Ikuto said. He clasped Hinamori Amu's hand without bothering to shake it. It felt delicate in his, graceful and cool and feminine. The trembling indicated how much her driving mishap must have frightened her.

He did not want to let go, but she withdrew her hand before he could think of an excuse to keep holding her. "Well," she said with a tortured sigh, "not only is this job completely ruined, but I've just called my customer's brother a manic. I may as well crawl in a hole and die." Ikuto nudged her aside so he could survey the interior of her van. "You may as well assess the damage and see what can be salvaged. Angel has her heart set on this stupid cotillion. She's not going to take it well if her caterer crawls into a hole and dies." Amu pouted. "What can I do? Everything is ruined. My cakes…" She pulled two overturned metal trays towards her. They held large chunks and smaller crumbs of golden and devil's food cake, along with dislodged sheets of plastic wrap. "The layers for two triple-tiered heart-shaped caked. I was going to assemble them here at Tsukiyomi Hall, but they are all broken. And my kisses…" Her voice threatened to crack and she swallowed. Lifting an overturned bowl, she shook her head. "Homemade chocolate kisses. Not the candy-store kind. There they are, under the seat with the strawberries. And the cheese biscuits and the date-nut buns and the braided loaves. Oh, no—did the yogurt dip spill? This is a disaster!" Ikuto scrutinized the mess. A puddle of viscous white—the yogurt dip, he presumed—stained the floor near the sliding side door. Strawberries ley scattered about. Trays leaned at dire angles, spilling food items across every surface.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is a disaster."

"What am I going to do? I cannot possibly make everything all over again. I have so much prep work, and without the cakes…" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey," he said in a soothing voice. He wanted to envelop her in a hug and comfort her—and then, if she responded at all positively, he wanted to discuss her kisses and about her buns. She was a fine-looking young woman, and it had been six long months since he had left Tokyo and the lively social life he'd enjoyed there. He wondered if Amu had a date for Valentine's Day.

Of course, she had a date: Seiyo, Hokkaido's first annual Valentine's Day cotillion, masterminded by Angel Tsukiyomi Moon. If Ikuto knew what was good for him, he would send the charming Ms. Hinamori on her way so she could bake some more heart-shaped chocolate and vanilla layers before sundown.

'Surely you and your partners can whip up another cake."

"What partners?"

He leaned around the open door to view the side of the van. "It says, 'Let_ us_ cater to you."

"I'm 'us'," Amu admitted. "I'm all there is to Rose Petals Banquets. 'Let _me_ cater to you' sounded obscene, so I told the guy to paint _us_ instead."

Ikuto contemplated the pleasure of letting her cater to him. "I'll help you bake a cake."

"You?"

"Why not?"

"You're …a Tsukiyomi."

"Damn, you're right," he agreed, smacking his forehead with mock dismay. "Forget it, then. Tsukiyomi's never help. It goes against everything we stand for."

"That's not what I meant." She sighed, evidently struggling to compose herself. "Your sister hired me to cater her Valentine's Day cotillion. She is paying me a lot of money. I can't let you do any of the work."

"Why not? Two minutes ago you were blaming this whole fiasco on me."

"But you're…" She glanced away, her cheeks growing apple red. "I mean, you're a _Tsukiyomi." _

"What exactly is the problem? Should I change my name?"

Squaring her shoulders, she confronted him. "You are a Tsukiyomi. I am an employee of the Tsukiyomi. Okay?"

"You," he argued, "are a snob. You think just because I grew up in Tsukiyomi Hall I don't know how to peel carrots?"

"I'm sure you know how to peel whatever you want," she snapped. Her eyes grew flinty as she stared up at him "Tsukiyomi can do anything, can't they? They can stage debutante balls and write out humongous checks and go bicycle riding in the middle of February. I have no doubt they can peel carrots, too." She took a deep breath and reined in her temper. "I'm sorry," she said in a muted voice. "I'm just upset. If you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." She slammed the rear doors shut."

"Wait a minute." He chased after her as she marched to the driver's door. "Do you think I'm good enough to help you?"

"I don't want your charity Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"This isn't charity." Far from it. He was not offering his assistance out of the goodness of his heart. He was offering it because he wanted to practice his peeling technique on her vest, for starters. He wanted to find out if her skin felt as soft as it looked, and if her hair revealed its soft highlights in indoor lighting. He wanted to get friendly with her.

He also wanted to make sure the cotillion proceeded without a hitch. He knew his sister. He knew how much work she'd put into organizing the party. If the food wasn't perfect, she would throw a tantrum powerful enough to hit seven on the Richter scale,

He gripped Amu's arm and turned her to face him. "Listen to me. If being a Tsukiyomi makes me so special, I am going to exercise my high-and-mighty prerogative. Either you can be reasonable and accept my help or I'll call my sister and tell her you're about to ruin her party.

Amu gazed up into his eyes, no doubt trying to decide how serious his threat was. To his surprise, a smile spread slowly across her luscious lips and her eyes sparkled with a blend of amusement and audacity. So much for intimidating her.

Of course, if she were very easy to intimidate, he would not be anywhere near as interested in her.

"You want to help me, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" she asked, challenging him with her gaze. "You can start by cleaning my van."

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

Amu was questioning the wisdom of accepting his offer of help when she noticed the red satin candy box crushed under her right front tire. By the time he'd returned to the van after stashing his bicycle on the other side of the massive stonewall surrounding Tsukiyomi Hall she was overcome with remorse.

"I've destroyed your candy."

He stared down at the flattened box and shrugged. "I can buy another box."

The sight of the flattened box made her shudder. Bad enough she'd almost killed Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But even worse, she'd destroyed some woman's Valentine's Day present.

Lucky woman, she added as she shot him a quick, surreptitious glance. Not only was Tsukiyomi Ikuto rich but he was gorgeous.

Now that her heart had stopped pounding and her brain had stopped reeling, Amu made a careful study of the bike rider she'd nearly run over. She absorbed his athletic legs, his rugged chest, his broad legs, his shoulders and finally his face: long, straight nose, thin lips, indigo eyes outlined by long black lashed, and golden complexion. His hair was thick dark and unfashionably long. The wind had tossed and tangled it into the kind of adorably unruly mess that made a woman's fingers itch to fix it.

Men like Tsukiyomi Ikuto never brought her two-pound boxes of chocolates on Valentine's Day, she thought glumly. In Amu's life, February 14th had always been a day for hard work, not romantic frivolity. Ever since she's been old enough to help out at her parents' diner, she'd spent Valentine's Day serving meals to loving couples, smearing pink frosting on cupcakes, twisting caps off cheap bottles of domestic wine and smiling politely as lovers toasted each other. To Amu, the day had traditionally meant generous tips, nothing more.

Now she was independent, running her own company. She had no time or energy for falling in love. When Hotari Tadase broke up with her last fall, he had said it was because she was more devoted to Rose Petals Banquets than to him—and she had not bothered to refute the accusation. Not that she regretted her hard work and dedication. In truth, she did not regret losing Hotari Tadase, either. Last year on Valentine's Day, he had been tasteless enough to give her a card on which he had scrawled, "Happy V.D."

Even if she had not noticed the elegant candy box, she would have assumed that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a romantic man. His sister was certainly romantic enough, scheduling the town's first debutante cotillion in a generation on this most romantic of days and personally designing the menu to reflect the rich, sweet sentiments of the holiday. "On one special day a year, the heart isn't just a muscular pump in our circulatory system," Angel had declared. "It's the symbol of love and romance."

And Amu had planned a rich, sweet menu: Champagne-boiled shrimp, mushrooms stuffed with bacon and herbs, veal marsala, chicken Kiev, creamed asparagus. Crudités and yogurt dip for health-conscious guests. The Pièce de résistance was a dessert table laden with heart-shaped cookies and twin heart-shaped cakes, on golden and one devil's food, bot slathered in peppermint pink Valentine's Day frosting.

A menu that had looked divine on paper looked positively nauseating spilled and strewn across the interior of her van. Yet when she glimpsed Tsukiyomi Ikuto on the seat next to her, she lost track of the chaos behind her. She smelled no the rich aroma of chocolate but his wintry minty male fragrance. His hands rested on his knees, his fingers too blunt to be patrician, his knuckles thicker than blue-blooded man's were supposed to be. His chin was shaded by a trace of beard. His eyes were clear, blessed with some many shades of dark blue colors she couldn't begin to name them.

"You really don't have to do this," she said.

"I really want to."

She eyed him speculatively, then ignited the engine and accelerated down the road. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was nobody's fool. He must had some underlying reason for accompanying her back to her house on the south side of town. He'd called the cotillion stupid; maybe he wanted to sabotage his sister's party by adding chili peppers to the cake batter.

"I should warn you," she said. "It's not going to be fun."

Even with his eyes forward, she felt the power of his gaze, the allure of his smile. "Fun is where you find it," he said in a low, dark voice.

"A shiver of dread—or was it expectation?—rippled down her spine. He has a girlfriend, she reminded herself. He's been on his way to see her that morning, armed with that great big box of chocolates.

"I'm sorry I ran over your candy," she said. "I'll replace it with a basket of homemade cookies."

"That won't be necessary."

"No, really, it's the least I can do after almost killing you." Who was the candy for anyway?" It was a nosy question, but she figured that if Ikuto could make her food problems his business, she could make his love life her business.

"My mother."

"You're Mother?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Did that mean he did not have a girlfriend? "I thought your mother lived in Tsukiyomi Hall."

"If she lived there, I wouldn't have had her candy with me. I would have given it to her."

"Then who lives there?"

"At the moment, no one."

"There great big house is empty?"

"We're still debating what to do with it. My mother decided she was sick of rattling around all alone in the house. Ever since my father died, she's been saying she wanted to move out. Six months ago, she finally bought herself a condo."

"Is she going to sell the place?" Amu did not think there would be many people who could afford to buy it. A movie star, maybe. A hedge-fund billionaire. An exiled dictator.

Ikuto shrugged. "I think she'd like to give it to the historical society or something. Angel thinks my mother's in the early throes of dementia. When my mother bought the condo, Angel went into a major panic and demanded that I come to Seiyo and deal with the situation."

"Have you dealt with it?"

"It isn't a situation. My mother is happy where she is, and she is not demented. Angel will just have to get used to it." Is that why you are in Seiyo? To deal with the…non-situation?"

"Originally." He leaned over to pluck something from the floor at his feet." "But since I've been here I've discovered that I like being out of New York. I've had it with all the crowds and the noise. I'm enjoying myself here. I have a temporary office in town and I can accomplish just about anything with a phone and fax."

"What kind of work do you do?" she asked, trying to glimpse the object in his hand.

"Investment consulting. I specialize in financing for start-up companies, new technologies." He rubbed the small, round item with his thumb to clean it, then lifted it to smell. "Wow."

She shot him a swift look in time to see him pop an errant chocolate kiss into his mouth. "Don't! It was on the floor!"

"It wasn't dirty," he said thickly, his mouth filled with gooey chocolate. "Wow, that's incredible! I never tasted a chococlate jkiss like that before."

She smiles. "It's my specialty."

"What's the secret ingredient?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret."

"Are we going to make more of these?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "If we do, you'll probably eat all of them."

"Three-quarters. We'd set aside a few for the cotillion."

She steered onto the driveway of her modest ranch house, sending arcs of slush in all directions. "For the last time, Mr Tsukiyomi, you really don't have to do this."

"Call me Ikuto," he said gazing at her with a hunger she could interpret in more than one way if she dared. "As for helping you with your kisses, Ms. Hinamori…I think that's something I really _do_ have to do."

* * *

**Angel-chan: There done. What do you guys think?**

**Ikuto: You almost ran me over! And…YOUR MY SISTER?!**

**Amu: So close *pouts* **

**Angel-chan: *laughs* nice Amu…and I didn't almost run you over that's just how the plot goes deal with it and yea I decided to be your sister in this one got a problem little brother *smirks* **

**Ikuto: fml! **

**Angel-chan: *laughs more* well then while Ikuto sulking in the corner I hope you guys liked it again as I mentioned in the beginning I don't own anything so don't go saying I stole this plot. **

**Amu: Well R&R Everyone! **

**Angel-chan: See you soon *smiles* **


	2. Chapter 2:How did this happen

**Angel-chan: Okay So I'm back with that next chapter. So lets get straight to that story Ikuto if you would please. *smiles* **

**Ikuto: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own The plot Chocolate Kisses ****Judith Ardle does. **

**Angel-chan: Yes now then Please enjoy.**

* * *

_9:47 a.m._

Amu was stirring the chocolate and corn syrup she had just melted in the microwave when the dreaded phone call came. "Hello?"

"Amu! Where the hell are you?"

It was Angel Moon. And she sounded frenzied. Amu glanced over at Angel's far from frenzied brother, who stood at the sink, rinsing out the lidded bowl that had once contained yogurt dip.

Over the past half hour, he had made himself indispensable, helping her to clear the van of any salvageable food. While she made the cake batter, he had cleaned the van. Now the cakes were baking in their valentine-shaped pans in Amu's industrial double oven.

She still faced a ton of work. She had no time to explain everything to Angel. If she had a spare minute, she would have preferred to spend it gazing appreciatively at Ikuto's lanky, virile physique, at his disheveled mane of hair, his snug-fitting black jeans, his surprisingly competent hands and his sexy indigo blue eyes.

"You know where I am," she said to Angel.

"You've just phoned me."

"I am at Tsukiyomi Hall."

Angel's tone was edged with hysteria. "There's no food here. You said you would start bringing the food over at nine. It's now almost ten o'clock and there's no food here."

"I—uh—I had to revise my schedule," said Amu. From across the room she saw Ikuto grinning at her, openly eavesdropping.

The eavesdropping she did not mind. His grin, however, stroked her nerves into an overheated state of awareness. One corner of his mouth was skewed slightly higher than the other, leading his smile a predatory quality.

Why had she let him inside her house? Why had she trusted him—and herself? The brightly lit kitchen was as unromantic a setting as she could imagine, yet whenever she glimpsed Tsukiyomi Ikuto, she felt soft and syrupy inside. She could focus only so much on the numerous tasks that awaited her. Part of her mind—the warmest, most womanly part—clung to him like sweet, sticky honey and refused to let go.

She turned to stare at the yellow ceramic tiles lining the wall. "Mrs. Moon, everything is just fine. I'm very busy right now, so—"

"When are you going to start bringing the food over?" Angel continued. "I told my friends they'd get to see the cakes if they come her at twelve."

"The cakes aren't going to be ready at twelve," Amu informed her.

Angel shrieked. "I'm paying you a lot of money for those cakes."

And they'll be worth it," Amu assured her. "I'll bring then over as soon as they're ready."

"What do you think; we can sit around all day waiting?" Angel sounded as if she were speaking through clenched teeth. "If you don't have the cakes here by noon—"

"You can see them this evening," Amu insisted, struggling to keep her exasperation out of her voice. This was the most important job Rose Petals Banquetshad ever had. Angel Moon was her most influential client. "I promise you, the caked are going to look magnificent. Why don't you wait and be surprised?"

"I want a preview." Angel said petulantly.

"I wish I could give you one, but I can't. Trust me; everything's going to be wonderful." _Unless you keep me on the phone all morning,_ she added silently, glancing towards the cooling chocolate in the bowl on the work island. "I really have to get back to work, Mrs. Moon. Just relax. The cakes are going to be great."

Angel mumbled something and hung up. Amu hung up, too. She rested her head against the cool, smooth titles and let out a weary sigh.

"She has a way with people," Ikuto remarked, sounding much too close. Amu flinched and spun around to find him directly behind her, leaning against the work island and regarding her with a wry smile.

"Your sister is very nice."

"My sister is a total bitch. What did she tell you?"

Amu pressed her lips together to keep from blurting out her true sentiments. "What she did was hire me to feed one hundred-fifty people at Tsukiyomi Hall this evening. It's an opportunity I can't afford to blow." She pushed past Ikuto and reached for the bowl of chocolate.

Ikuto rested his elbows on the island, propping his chin in his hands and watching her. "Are those the kisses?"

"They will be."

"When do I get to eat them?"

"Tonight. Can you pass me those candy molds near the sink?"

While Ikuto went to get them, she pulled a bottle of the bourbon out of a nearby cabinet. Ikuto turn back in time to see her pour several generous splashes into the chocolate. "Ah, so that's the secret ingredient?"

"One of them." She added a hefty portion of cinnamon, several generous shakes of ginger and a less generous shake of ground cloves then poured the chocolate into the molds.

"How did you learn to make chocolate kisses?" he asked.

"How did you learn to finance new technologies?" This is my job Ikuto. It's what I do."

He gazed around the room, silently appraising her workspace, a cramped suburban kitchen, which had been completely remodeled with industrial appliances to accommodate her business.

Amu dreamed of someday moving Rose Petals Banquets out of her home and into a commercial building with space that she could design from scratch. However, she would have to land quite a few more jobs like the Valentine's Day cotillion before that could happen. She also hoped she would be able to hire an assistant or two. She desperately wanted an _us,_ so the phrase "Let _us _cater to you" on her truck would be accurate. She wanted to reclaim her weekends, to be able to share the burdens as well as the pleasures of her work.

It would be nice to have company while she worked, too, she thought as she glanced up from the candy molds and found Ikuto observing her intently. An odd ripple of heat coursed through her, and she decided that if she ever did have the chance to hire an associate she would make sure it was not a man with bedroom eyes.

She filled the last molded indentation. Ikuto reached out an caught a drip of chocolate on the rom of the bowl. He licked his finger and moaned. "This is fantastic."

"It's just candy," she said with a laugh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He ran his finger around the bowl. "I don't even like chocolate."

"Everybody like chocolate," she argued, sliding the trays into the refrigerator.

"Not me." He belied his claim by pulling the bowl closer to him and scooping another bit of the gooey chocolate onto his finger. "Chocolate's too complicated. I like vanilla better."

"Vanilla's too virginal," Amu said, then bit her lip and cringed. Merely uttering the word "virginal" in Tsukiyomi Ikuto's presence seemed like a fetal mistake.

His silence convinced her of it. She risked a fleeting glance his way. He was once again regarding her with inscrutable intensity, his gaze penetrating, his smile enigmatic. A tiny drop of chocolate clung to the corner of his mouth and Amu found herself wondering what it would be like to lick it off.

Forget it. Even if the only woman in his life at the moment was his mother, Amu couldn't allow herself to entertain any notions about kissing Ikuto. He was out of her class, in every definition on the word. The scion of the richest family in town, the brother of the most powerful bitch in town…

Forget it.

She headed towards the oven to check the baking cake layers. To her surprise, Ikuto blocked her path. "You like chocolate better than vanilla?" he asked.

"No," she lied.

"But you think complicated is better than virginal."

She felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm sorry I said that."

"I'm not." He skimmed his finger along the surface of the bowl once more. "This is the most complicated chocolate I've ever tasted. Maybe that's why I like it so much."

"Well, enjoy yourself," she said, moving to step around him.

"Before she could stop him, he poked his chocolate-covered finger into her mouth. Her eyes widened with shock, but her tongue reflexively lapped the tangy sweetness from his skin. His sensual grin caused her cheeks to grow hotter. A feverish flush spread through her body.

She opened her mouth and backed away. "Mr. Tsukiyomi—"

"Uh-oh," he said, still grinning. "That's an extremely vanilla reaction."

"I'd just as soon keep things vanilla between us," she said trying to forget the erotic sensation of his finger between her lips, trying to convince herself she'd responded not to the smooth, hard texture of his fingertip but to the chocolate blanketing it. "I don't even know you."

"I don't know you either," he conceded, "but I think I'm beginning to understand what a Rose Petals Banquets is all about." He traced a writhing line through the thickening vestiges of chocolate in the bowl. "Come on—share it with me." He extended his finger towards her.

"Really, Ikuto—"

He brushed his fingertip along the curve of her lower lip. Her muscles grew suddenly; treacherously tense as he smoothed the warm, fluid chocolate across her lip. Her breathing grew shallow, her hips taut as his gaze bore down on her, his eyes glittering with dark blue and purple and shallow gray as he ran his finger slowly over her mouth. She sucked own her lower lip removing the chocolate with her teeth and then her tongue. His smile faded as he leaned towards her. He was going to kiss her, and for a crazed moment, she wanted him to.

With a small, helpless moan, she spun away. "You'd better leave," she murmured.

She heard him exhale. He drummed his fingers against the counter. A faint laugh escaped him. "I left my bike at Tsukiyomi Hall."

She didn't dare to look at him. She knew that if she did she would once again succumb to the aching expectation, that yearning for his kiss. "I'll drive you there."

"You've got cakes in the oven."

"I'll drive you there when they're done."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

That got a guffaw from her. "If you want to sweet-talk me, you're going to have to do better than that."

"Wound my efforts be worth it?"

Grinning, she shook her head. "I have a lot of work to do. I didn't invite you here so I could listen to blarney."

"_Blarney?"_ he echoed, incredulous. "_Blarney?_ St. Patrick's Day is next month, sweetheart."

She sidled past him and opened an oven door. "When your last name is Hinamori you're allowed to say 'blarney' whenever you want."

"Is that a fact?"

"On the other hand," she continued, testing on the cake layers, "When your last name is Tsukiyomi, you're not allowed to say 'blarney' at all."

"We WASPs use to much cruder term," he said. "Something to do with bovine digestive system."

"Your word will do as well as mine. They both described the line you just handed me."

"It wasn't a line," he declared, cupping his hand over her shoulder and urging her around to face him. "You're a beautiful woman."

He sounded much too sincere. And for a few mindless moments, she could believe that he thought she was beautiful.

"Do you honestly want to keep things vanilla between us?" he aside, his voice low and husky.

No, she wanted to cry out. No, she wanted to make things as complicated as chocolate. But while she could allow herself a brief, reckless daydream, she wasn't stupid enough to follow through on it. "Did it ever occur to you that I could be married?"

"Are you?" She lowered her eyes to his jaw, to the smooth clean skin.

"No," she confessed. "But I'm not interested in an affair. I'm not looking for a romp. If that's that you came here for, you're wasting your time."

"Well." He released her shoulder and she drew in a long breath.

"That was blunt."

"Blarney isn't my long suit."

"Do you believe in Valentine's Day?"

"As a profitable day for Rose Petals Banquets? Sure."

"Where's your spirit of romance?"

She shot him a scathing look. "I'm a poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks. Romance is a luxury I can't afford."

That silenced him. And broke the spell between them. He turned and carried the bowl to the sink. "Do you want me to wash this?"

What she wanted was to stop feeling so attracted to him, to stop responding to his intriguing eyes and his provocative smile and the strong, hard heat of his hand on her shoulder, his finger on her lip. Given the impossibility of thst, she wanted him to keep his distance from her.

"If it makes you happy go right ahead."

He sent her a short meaningful look, one that told her exactly what would make him happy.

It was the most un-vanilla look she's ever seen.

* * *

**Angel-chan: *smiles* I'm happy with this chapter.**

**Ikuto: *grins* Me too. **

**Amu: *sobs* I'm not~ Why are you being so mean to me in this chapter Angel-chan~**

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop/pats Amu's head* Sorry Amu-chan that's how that plot is. **

**Amu: I also don't like how Ikuto is being a real pervert in this chapter. **

**Ikuto: That's what makes it even better *smirks* **

**Amu: ARGH!**

**Angel-chan: *giggles* **

**Ikuto: Okay everyone please R&R so that Angel-chan can post up the next chapter as soon as possible so that I can be with my Amu-koi longer *smirks* **

**Amu: IKUTO!**

**Angel-chan: *smiles* well See you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3: Tsukiyomi Hall

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone! *smiles* **

**Amu: Angel-chan your back **

**Ikuto: Yes your back hurry up and finish talking!**

**Angel-chan & Amu: *sweat drop***

**Ikuto: HURRY! **

**Angel-chan: Calm down Ikuto… Wow for you to ask me to get to the story. *Eyes Ikuto* You read the script didn't you. **

**Ikuto: *Smirks***

**Amu: What about the script?**

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* Ah nothing. So Ikuto would you please. **

**Ikuto: I thought you would never ask. xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own The Chocolate Kisses Plot ****Judith Ardle does. *smirks* **

**Amu: Angel-chan~! Tell me~!**

**Angel-chan: Please enjoy *smiles***

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_10:27 a.m._

Ikuto examined the wicker basket on his lap. Although small, it held a mountainous heap of homemade cookies, which were held in place by a square of artfully wrapped red cellophane and a white satin ribbon; He had watched Amu prepare the basket, awed by her efficiently and her casual grace.

This was a woman who knew what she was doing.

He thought about the women he used to date in New York. They were invariably professionals like himself, intelligent, articulate, well read and up to date. He could not picture any of them baking a cake.

It was not as if Hinamori Amu was old-fashioned or un-liberated. She was not plump and maternal; she did not seem particularly nurturing. What she was was…competent. Efficient. In charge of her world.

That she was willing to get behind the wheel of her van after her calamity earlier that morning was more evidence of her courage. He recalled the way her hands had trembled within his, right after the skid. She was not the sort of fall apart, though. She had permitted herself a moment's terror, then squared her shoulders and forged ahead. She was brave and talented and…

Damn, so sexy. He relived the arousing sensation of her tongue curling around his finger when he had poked it into her mouth. He recalled the way her breath had grown shallow and her breasts had risen and fallen under her sweater. He recalled his own body's response, a craving for something much sweeter and more complicated than chocolate.

He had not even known he liked chocolate. He suspected that Hinamori Amu could introduce him plenty of other hungers he had never known before.

They were nearing Tsukiyomi Hall and he assessed his options. He could keep pursuing her in the hope that sooner or later he would get to satisfy those hungers. Or he could thank her for the cookies, hop onto his bicycle and ride to his mother's townhouse.

No contest. As Amu turned onto the circular driveway leading up to the house, he did not bother to glance at his abandoned bicycle.

She drove around to the kitchen entrance at the rear of the house. Several other cars and trucks were parked there; among them, his sister's black Mercedes. He smothered a scowl. He was not in the mood to see Angel, but he could not very well hide in the van.

"You really don't have to do help," Amu said as she turned off the engine.

"Why do you keep saying that? I _want_ to help."

She eyed him dubiously. "It's a beautiful day. The warmest day in two weeks—you said so yourself. You don't want to spend it lugging trays into the kitchen."

"And why don't I want to do that?" he asked with artificial patience.

"Because guys don't like kitchens. They think it's a hazardous environment. Bad for their machismo."

"You're speaking from experience, I take it."

She nodded.

"Past lovers?"

Her cheeks darkened briefly with that now familiar lovely blush, but that was the only evidence he had flustered her. "My father," she told him.

"One of those old-fashioned machismo types, huh?"

"My father owned a restaurant in Kyoko. A diner, actually. He was the boss and he never set foot in the kitchen. His idea of running a restaurant was to greet the customers when they were on their way in and take their money when they were on their way out. My mother was the head cook. I worked as a waitress and did some of the cooking, too. My father claimed he was running the place, but did he ever lend a hand in the kitchen?" She answered her own question with a snort.

"I'm not your father."

"You're also not a diner employee. You're a man who grew up in this place—" she waved at the massive brick edifice before them "—and if you keep wanting to help me, I'm going to suspect you of ulterior motives."

"You know my motives," he said, deciding he could be as forthright as she was. "There's nothing ulterior about them."

She lowered her eyes. He regretted losing sight of them, as beautiful as sapphire gem, but he satisfied himself by admiring her long tawny lashes. "The only rose petal banquet you're going to get from me is food," she warned.

"What are you afraid of?" He tucked his thumb under her chin and lifted her face to his.

She appeared on the verge of answering. Her lips moved as she mulled over her words, then moved again. The temptation was unbearable.

Leaning across the console between their seats, he touched his mouth to hers. Just a light, enticing brush, scarcely a kiss. Just enough to let her know how thrilling a longer, deeper kiss would be.

She pulled back slightly and gazed at him, her eyes clouded with doubt. "I don't even know you," she whispered, a plea filtering through the words.

"And what little you know you invented. I grew up in this palace, so I should not help you in the kitchen. Men are bosses, women cook. It is a sunny day, so I should not want to be with you. Well, here's a news flash, Amu I'm not what you think."

"I don't know what I think!" She sounded frustrated.

The light kiss had left him pretty damned frustrated, too. He could tell her what to think: that some of his happiest memories of growing up at Tsukiyomi Hall had involved sneaking into the kitchen and keeping Elda, the cook, company while she whipped up meals. That while his own culinary skills rose no higher than punching buttons on the microwave, he was a willing learner. That by running her own company, Amu displayed a boldness and a commitment that turned him on as much as her eyes and her lips and her luscious body.

Rather than tell her with words, he slid his hand into her hair guided her back to him. He moved his mouth gently, coaxing, skimming, and teasing. When she did not withdraw, he let his tongue slide between his lips.

She tasted like candy, like those fatefully delicious chocolate kisses of hers. He felt overwhelmed by the need to devour her, to absorb every morsel of her, to consume her until he himself was consumed by the passion exploding to life inside them both. He felt a shudder of pleasure seize her. He heard her shaky sigh. Abruptly she turned away and stared out the side window. She wrestled with her breath for a moment, and then reached for the door handle. "Don't do that again," she said before shoving the door open and climbing out.

Sure, he thought sardonically. He would not do that again. Why give in to the desire that blazed between them? Why do anything as logical as admitting that they wanted each other?

He met her at the van's rear doors. Before he could speak, let alone grab her into his arms for another kiss, she prevented him by placing into his out stretched hands a large aluminum tray.

With a wry nod, he headed for the porch. Peeking through the window net to the door, he spotted a woman with moon-round face framed in frizzy silver hair inside the kitchen. He grinned.

Elda saw him the instant he saw her. Bursting into a smile, she hastened to the door and swung it open. "Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that," he said, easing past Elda's short, bulky body and setting the tray on a counter. "Don't tell me my sister dragged you out of retirement for this wingding of hers."

"She didn't have to drag me." Elda told him. "When she told me she was opening the house for a debutante ball, I insisted on overseeing the cleaning service. Somebody has to make sure they don't break everything."

"Can't Angel handle that?"

"Your sister," Elda confided sotto voice, "is behaving like a she-devil. You'd think it was _her_ debut instead of her daughter's"

"Poor Utau," Ikuto murmured. He wondered whether his niece had any interest at all in debuting or was simply a prop in her mother ostentatious pageantry.

"Don't worry about Utau,' Elda assured him. "She never done anything she didn't want to do."

A knock on the kitchen door interrupted Elda. Ikuto turned to see Amu balancing a tray of meat and watching them through the window. "Let's prop the door open," he said, hurrying over to let Amu in. "We've got more trays to unload."

"We?" Elda asked before scowling at Amu. "You' re the cook Angel hired, I take it."

"I'm the caterer," Amu introduced herself. She set down the tray and extended her hand. "Hinamori Amu."

"I'm Elda White," Elda said haughtily. "Head cook at Tsukiyomi Hall for thirty-two years." She sized Amu with a deprecating look, and then eyed the trays disdainfully. "I don't know why Angel felt it necessary to go outside for a cook."

"She hired Amu because you're retired," Ikuto said gently. "She wasn't going to ask you to put tighter a feast for hundreds of people."

"One-hundred fifty –two," Elda declared. "And just because I'm retired doesn't mean I couldn't have done it."

"You're one of the family, Elda. Why don't you relax and let Amu and me do the work?"

"You're one of the family, too Ikuto," Amu remarked, putting a frost on the words. "Why don't you both relax?" Pivoting on her heels, she stalked out of the kitchen.

"Feisty little snip, isn't she?" Elda muttered.

Ikuto gazed after Amu and sighed. "Yeah," he said, picturing the flash of ire in her eyes. She could act as aloof as she wanted; her eyes gave her away. They seethed with emotion; sometimes anger, something amusement and sometimes irrepressible longing.

"Your sister should have let me handle this party," Elda complained. "Allowing a stranger to take over my kitchen…She should have let me do it."

Ikuto could have argued that, for all her skill as a cook, Elda had never concocted anything quite as exciting as Amu's chocolate kisses. However, that would only have increased Elda's resentment.

"My sister," he said with a genial smile, "obviously wanted you to be in charge of monitoring the cleaning crew. You can't do everything, so Angel asked you to help out where she needs you the most."

"Well, I suppose," Elda, conceded puffing a bit at the magnitude of her responsibility.

"In fact, you'd better go see what they're doing," he urged her. "And check their pockets. You never know what they might steal."

As Elda scurried off to guard the cleaning crew, Ikuto went back outside to the van. He found Amu trying to balance two trays of shrimp and took one from her. "Elda's been with my family for ages," he explained.

"How lucky are you," Amu said archly.

"It's just that she doesn't like the thought of being replaced."

"You can assure her that I'm not replacing her," said Amu. "I'm a caterer. She's a cook. That may be putting a sine point on it, but—"

"Amu." His temper was unraveling and he clung tightly to the platter of shrimp to keep himself from grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a hard shake. "What are you getting at?"

Amu gave him a deceptively innocent look, her eyes round. "Nothing, Ikuto. I think it's just lovely that your family has servants. I think you and Elda ought to go somewhere and watch reruns of 'Upstairs, Downstairs.' I'll take care of this." She lifted her tray ad stalked towards the house. Ikuto ground his teeth and chased after her. "I'm going to help you."

"If you keep swinging that tray back and forth, you're going to spill those shrimp. And if you do that, I swear, Ikuto, I'll dump the new batch of yogurt dip on your head." She stomped into the kitchen and let the screen door slam shut behind her.

Her took a deep breath and another, until his irritation began to wane. All right. He's been a rich kid and he'd made it all the way to rich adulthood without ever having a sling hash at a diner like her father's. That was a fact. He couldn't change it, he was a Tsukiyomi.

And was a Hinamori. And she was working for his sister.

It was a professional arrangement, just as his parents' employment of Elda White had been a professional arrangement. Just as certain business people's employment of Ikuto was a professional arrangement. He billed them for his services and they paid him handsomely for his talents. Did that make him a servant?

When you were a Tsukiyomi, he supposed, you were born into a certain social class and it didn't matter what you did—that class always reminded with you.

Ikuto would just have to prove to Hinamori Amu that class could mean many different things.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

"THERE YOU ARE!" Angel squawked.

After leaving her tray of shrimp on the kitchen counter, Amu had walked down the hall to the dining room to see how the buffet was going to set up. The room was large, with cherry wainscoting and hunter green walls, a Queen Anne's table polished as bright as a mirror and long enough to seat thirty comfortably, and three crystal chandeliers. While regal, the room was oddly oppressive. Amu couldn't imagine eating in it.

The room transformed to stultifying when Angel Tsukiyomi Moon swept in from the ballroom. Almost at once, Amu noticed the resemblance between Angel ad her younger brother. She and Ikuto they looked, well, _handsome_.

At the moment, Angel was clad in an expensive-looking warm-up suit and appeared frantic. "Have you brought the cakes?"

"I'm afraid not," Amu with uncharacteristic diffidence. For all she knew, this could cause Angel Moon to blackball her all over town.

"I want everything perfect tonight," Angel went on, fussing with the pile of neatly folded lace napery that lay waiting on the sideboard. "My daughter and her friends have been looking forward to this moment all their lives."

_I doubt that, _Amu thought.

"And the cakes—when you described those valentines-shaped cakes, well, that was what won you this commission, Amu. Everything has to be perfect, especially the cakes."

"Everything will be perfect," Amu promised.

"Because there will be _tears_ if something goes wrong. _Tears._" The way she stressed the word implied that if one girl shed one tear that night, Amu would be sentenced to death.

"My, my," came a deep, husky voice from just beyond the doorway. "You're certainly on today, Angie."

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

Ikuto sauntered into the room. His gaze flickered towards Amu before coming to rest on his sister. "I'm helping Ms. Hinamori," he said turning to Amu. She might have just imagined it, but she thought she saw him wink. "Should the meat be refrigerated, or does it go in the oven?"

"I'll take care of it," She mumbled.

"Wait a minute," Angel said as Amu neared the doorway. "What's going on, Ikuto?"

Ikuto's smile grew roguish; one corner of his mouth raising higher than the other, the way it had earlier that day. "Nothing's going on with me. What's going on with you?"

"So help me, if you're trying to interfere with Amu's work—"

"Interfere? Me?"

"I'm warning you, Ikuto. Tonight is too important for you to be getting in Amu's way. Run along now, Amu" Angel imperiously dismissed her. "You take care of the meat. I'd like to talk to my brother."

_Run along now,_ Amu repeated silently, doing her best to stifle her annoyance. Pressing her lips together, she headed for the door Ikuto stepped aside to let her pass, but he discreetly reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

Her palm burned where his thumb had pressed into it. Her fingers tingled. She loathed him as much for having such an effect on her as she loathed his sister for behaving so condescendingly toward her.

Halfway down the hall, she paused to compose herself. God knew whether that gorgon of a cook would be lying in waiting for her in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Good God, Ikuto." Angel voice was muted, but Amu was able to make out the words. "Don't you have enough to do today? You shouldn't be fooling around with that girl. You were supposed to go to Mother's and keep her happy until I could get over there and help her with her dress."

"It amazes me that you can run everybody's life so well," Ikuto said caustically. "Mellow out, sis. You take care of you and I'll take care of me. And I'll take care of Mom; too, although you know as well as I do that she doesn't want anyone taking care of her."

"And for God's sake, stay away from the caterer. I know she is cute in an Irish sort of way Japanese-Irish sort of way, but really, Ikuto—don't waste your time."

"I'll decide what's worth my time and what isn't."

"Trust me, Iku—_she_ isn't. If you're looking for fun and games, go back to New York. Here in Seiyo people take these things seriously. I won't have you tarnishing your reputation—"

"My reputation? If I have a reputation, I'm sure it's already tarnished beyond redemption. At least, I hope it is."

"Don't joke about it. You're twenty-seven years old and you're still single. People are going to start wondering."

"Wondering what? That I'm gay or that I'm a sleazy womanizer?"

"Both, probably."

"Wow. That's a lot to live up to."

"I'm serious."

"Indeed you are, babe. You're beyond serious. You're critical."

Hearing footsteps approaching he doorway, Amu turned and raced down the hall to the kitchen. To her great relief, the room was empty.

Her temper remained white-hot as she slid the platters of meat into the refrigerator. The hell with all of them, she fumed, Angel, Ikuto—and Elda, too. She was part of the family, wasn't she?

She felt hands on her waist and flinched, jerking the tray in her hands. A half dozen shrimp tumbled onto the floor, looking like succulent pink-and-white parentheses.

"Damn it!" She has seen more food spilled in the past two hours than she had in her entire career.

"No swearing," Ikuto whispered, his hands still spanning her waist and his lips close to her ear. "If anything makes Angel mad, it's naughty language."

"Maybe I should expose her to my complete vocabulary."

"Let her be mad at me, not you," he advised. His fingers felt strong, his thumbs digging into the cramped muscles of her lower back, his palms molding to her curves of her hips.

It took all her willpower not to lean into him, to draw his arms fully around her. His breath ruffled her hair, warming the nape of her neck while the refrigerator continued to throw cold air in her face. "I'm mad at you, too," She muttered, easing out of his grip. "Do you know what shrimp costs?"

He scooped up the shrimp nearest his feet. "Elda always said her floors were clean enough to eat off."

"You seem to have quite a habit of eating off floors."

"These are edible," he said, collecting the last of the shrimp. "We'll rinse them off in the sink. It'll be our little secret."

"They've been steamed in champagne," She argued. "If you rinse them off. They'll lose the flavor."

"Steamed in champagne?" He appeared intrigued. "You actually boiled champagne?"

"Cheap stuff."

He ran the shrimp under the faucet. Then he shook them off and took a bite of one. "It taste great."

"Can you taste the champagne?"

"I don't know what I'm tasting. All I know is, I like it." He held the end of one curling pink shrimp and jabbed the other end between her teeth. She remembered the way his chocolate-covered finger had felt in her mouth. The shrimp made a poor substitute.

She mustn't think that way. She mustn't keep eating out of his hand. The symbolism of it was as alarming as the act itself.

Ikuto seemed unnaturally fascinated by the motions of her mouth as she chewed. She turned away and forced herself to replay his sister's ugly words.

One thing Angel had said was true: Amu wasn't going to be Ikuto's fun and games.

"I'm done her," she said quietly, closing the refrigerator door. "I have more food to bring over. Why don't you get the cookie basket out of the van and go on to your mother's?"

He regarded her for a minute, his eyes filled with questions. "I can't ride the bicycle with that basket," he finally said. "It was hard enough balancing the candy box on the handlebars."

For her own well-being, she knew she should get away from Ikuto before he had the chance to stick anything else in her mouth. She should tell him getting the cookies to his mother was his problem, he'd just have to find a way. Instead when she opened her mouth, what came out was: "I'll drop you off at your mother's on my way home."

Seeing the way his face lit up made her regret the offer…and then made her not regret it quite so much.

She liked Tsukiyomi Ikuto. More than she should. More than was safe or wise. She liked the way his hands had felt on her, the way his mouth had mirrored hers, opening as he slid the shrimp between her teeth and closing as she bit down on it. She liked the way his eyes danced with color and emotion, with challenges and all those questions she couldn't begin to interpret, let alone answer. She liked the way he smelled, the way he sounded when he told her she was beautiful. She liked the way he kissed her.

Maybe it was fun and games to him maybe he was a phony as his supercilious sister, He was a Tsukiyomi, after all.

But no matter what she told herself, no matter how much she wanted to protect herself and avoid unnecessary risks, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Ikuto.

Not yet.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There Done with chapter three *smiles* what do you guys think?**

**Amu: WHY! **

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* Sorry Amu-chan but that's how it's written**

**Ikuto: God I'm loving you so much Angel right now *smirks* **

**Angel-chan: You only love me because I decided to write this story Amuto style. -.- **

**Ikuto: So…**

**Angel-chan: whatever…Anyways Amu would you please *smiles* **

**Amu: Please R&R *smiles* **

**Ikuto: Come everyone you know you want more so Review and ask for it. **

**Angel-chan: *sigh/smiles* See you guys **


	4. Chapter 4: Love at first sight?

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm like so, so, so, so, so sorry to have taken so long with this chapter usually it doesn't take me that long to type the chapter. **

**Ikuto: THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE LONG!**

**Angel-chan: Well because I had mid-terms this week and one of my professors was being as bitch saying that out outline for out power point mid-term were crap and that we didn't know how to make one when she didn't even tell us what the hell she wanted on the dam outline like most professors would. But whatever it's over and all I have to worry about now is my English mid-term. **

**Amu: Gambare *smiles* Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: *teary/smiles* thank you Amu-chan. **

**Ikuto: Fine I forgive you…**

**Angel-chan: *smacks Ikuto upside the head* you idiot like I wanted your forgiveness. It's not like I own you an apologize for me being busy with College. **

**Ikuto: OW! What the hell! Yes you do! **

**Angel-chan: No I don't and if you keep going with this I'll just change the pairing and make Amu go back with Tadase or better yet I'll make a new guy that's way hotter than you and have her fall in love with him better. *smirks* **

**Ikuto: *eyes widen* NO! Okay, okay you will **

**Angel-chan: *smiles* good now then Amu would you please. **

**Amu: *sweat drop* Sure…xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! Or Chocolate Kisses. **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_11:15 a.m. _

"What a pleasure! Come in, come in!" Standing in the open front doorway, Ikuto's mother clasped her hand together and beamed at Amu.

She had never met Mrs. Tsukiyomi before, although she had certainly heard enough about her. The Seiyo weekly newspaper ran a story about her in practically every edition. But the photographs did not do her justice. Like her son and daughter, she was handsome, with strong, decisive features and piercing purple eyes. She had an easy smile and a down-to-earth manner that Amu found refreshing after her encounter with Angel.

"I'm Afraid I can't stay," she demurred. "I'm just here to drop off Ikuto and his bicycle." After introducing Amu and handing his mother the basket of cookies, he had returned to the parking lot to unload his bike from the rear of the van.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Tsukiyomi took Amu's arm and practically dragged her into the townhouse in one of Seiyo's pricier condominium complexes.

The living room was small, decorated with spare, tasteful pieces with Amu knew must have cost a fortune. Fresh flowers stood in vases in the foyer and on the polished coffee table. The place looked warm and inviting, elegant yet lacking the autocratic starchiness of Tsukiyomi Hall.

"Now," said Mrs. Tsukiyomi, gleefully eyeing her reluctant guest, "let me fix some tea and then we'll have some of these scrumptious-looking cookies."

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi—"

"I want to know all about you," Mrs. Tsukiyomi continued, waltzing into the kitchen with the basket. "Ikuto never introduced me to his girlfriends. This must mean something."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Amu corrected her, following her down the hall to a cozy, sunny kitchen. "I'm a caterer. Mrs. Moon hired me to do the food for the Valentine's Day cotillion tonight."

"Be that as it may," Mrs. Tsukiyomi said vaguely. She placed the basket on the breakfast table and got busy preparing tea. Amu had to remind herself that this tall light blond-haired dynamo in jeans and a baggy old sweater was in fact the town matriarch, a woman who had once presided at her disposal.

Sending Amu another beaming smile, she said, "Ikuto is in love with you, isn't he."

Amu blanched. "No! We only met this morning."

"Please sit." Mrs. Tsukiyomi pushed her, with surprising force, into a chair. "So you met this morning and it was love at first sight."

"No. It was an accident. I almost ran him over."

"I suppose we should all be grateful that you didn't." She patted Amu's shoulder. "He's a good man, Amu—may I call you Amu? Ikuto is a little frisky, but that is part of the fun. Have you set a date yet?"

No wonder Angel had been worried when Mrs. Tsukiyomi had moved away from the family estate, Amu thought. Someone had to keep an eye on her. Dementia was certainly a possibility. "Ikuto and I are not getting married, Mrs. Tsukiyomi," she said carefully.

"Nonsense. The pendulum is swinging back, my dear. Twenty years ago, eighteen-year-olds like my granddaughter would not have sat still for a debutante cotillion. Now we are seeing the old traditions return, the old rituals being embraced. Living in sin is passé."

"I'm trying to tell you, Mrs. Tsukiyomi—your son and I met when my van skidded on some ice and he fell off his bike. We are not living in sin. We are not getting married."

Mrs. Tsukiyomi poured water into the teapot. "Why not? You don't love Ikuto?"

"I hardly know him."

"But what you know, you love," she said with conviction.

"Well…he's very nice," Amu conceded, trying not to think of all the other things he was: Forward. Mischievous. Virile. Gorgeous. Tantalizing.

Wealthy. Upper crust. Patrician.

"Ikuto and I come from very different backgrounds," she said, wishing he would get himself into the kitchen and set his mother straight.

"Where you come from isn't as important as where you're going. Who cares about backgrounds? You haven't got a criminal record, have you?"

"No, but—"

"Well, then, it hardly matters." With a flourish, she untied the white ribbon atop the basket of cookies, and then paused at the sound of Ikuto's footsteps in the hallway. "We're in the kitchen Iku!" she called, folding back the red cellophane and inhaling deeply. When Ikuto entered, she gave him a buoyant hug. "These cookies smell wonderful. I am glad you did not bring me one of those heart-shaped boxes of chocolates this year. That's so clichéd."

"Oh. Well—" he exchanged an amused glance with Amu "—I thought you might prefer cookies. Amu baked them."

"What a marvelous talent to have! Ikuto, she's perfect."

Ikuto exchanged another look with Amu. If he noticed her puzzlement, he chose to ignore it. "She's very talented Mom. Go ahead, dig in." He offered the basket to his mother, then helped himself to a cookie, took a bite and groaned contentedly. "What is this?"

"Butterscotch and rum," Amu told him.

"I thought it was going to be vanilla." A wicked smile traced his mouth as he gazed her. "I should have known to expect something more complicated. Try one of there, Mom." He searched the mount of cookies for another butterscotch-run one and handed it to his mother.

Amu pushed back her chair. "I've really got to go. I have so much to do—"

"Oh, please have a cup of tea first," Ikuto's mother said, "It's nearly lunchtime, and I'll bet you're planning to skip lunch. Am I right?"

"I usually do eat lunch," Amu said feeling the need to defend herself. "But the cotillion begins in just a few hours, and I have a lot of preparation—"

"So fuel up. Have a cookie." The telephone rang and Mrs. Tsukiyomi sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's been like this all morning. You would think this party was the biggest event of the season. Then again, I suppose it is." The phone rang a second time and Mrs. Tsukiyomi put down the teapot. "If you will excuse me…" With a casual smile, she left the kitchen.

Amu turned to Ikuto. "Your mother thinks we're getting married!"

Ikuto did not appear at all concerned. "She's always about ten steps ahead of the rest of us."

"Ikuto! Would you please tell her we are not ten steps behind her? I tried to explain that I was the caterer, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"She knows who you are. I introduced you and now she is eating your homemade cookies. They're almost as good as your chocolates kisses, by the way," he added, helping himself to a second cookie. "But I don't think my mother could handle a a treat as intense as those kisses."

"Forgive me if I sound harsh, but I don't think your mother can handle reality. She thinks I'm your girlfriend!"

"My mother is very realistic," he argued. "Take a look around you, Amu. This is the way she is no muss, no fuss. She likes to keep things simple."

"Sure. And when she gets sick of the simple life she can buy herself a penthouse in The Royal Gardens or forty beachfront acres in Greenwich."

"That's not her style," Ikuto insisted. "Tsukiyomi Hall was my father's home. My mother loved him, so she moved in and made a happy life for herself there. And now she's happy here—in a five-room condo, with a lady who comes in once a week to dust and vacuum. She drives a six-year-old can and buys most of her clothing through a catalog."

"Maybe that just proves that she's off her rocker," Amu muttered.

"Or else it proves," Ikuto said, "that she's working-class woman who feels most comfortable living normally."

"Your mother? The queen of Seiyo Historical Society—a working-class woman?"

"Her father was a union man. He worked on the Bridgeport docks. She won a full scholarship to Embryo University. Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi III happened to be the captain of the crew team at Embryo. It was love at first sight."

_So, you met this morning and it was love at first sight. _His mother's words reverberated inside Amu. _Where you come from isn't as important as where you're going…_ Well, just because things had working out that way for Ikuto's mother and father didn't mean they would work out that way for Amu and—

"You aren't Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi IV, are you?"

Ikuto grimaced. "My dirty secret is out. Promise you won't hold it against me."

"I really have to go." She stood and crossed to the door, feeling the need to clear out before Ikuto's mother's perspective started to make sense to her. She did not care if Mrs. Tsukiyomi was the daughter of a union man. She had gone on to give birth to a son with a multimillion-dollar name.

And with the most mesmerizing eyes and the sexiest smile, the most arousing kisses.

"I've really got to go," she repeated, feeling as if she were pleading for her life.

He rose, too. He gaze softened, as if he recognized her apprehension and understood it. Taking her elbow, he ushered her out of the kitchen.

His mother was descending the stairs. "Was I that long on the phone?" she asked apologetically.

"Amu has to leave," Ikuto explained. "She's got a lot to prepare for the party tonight. For some reason, she thinks if everything isn't perfect Angel will give her a hard time."

"Angel _will_ give her a hard time," Mrs. Tsukiyomi said with a long-suffering smile. "Giving people a hard time is what Angel does best. Amu, dear, I'm so glad we had this chance to meet. I assume I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Yes," said Amu. "So nice to meet you, too."

"I'll be right back," Ikuto told his mother before escorting Amu outside.

She assured herself he was only showing good manners by walking her to her van. In a matter of minutes, she would be rid of him. He was going to stay and visit with his mother, and she would be free.

Free to return to her house alone, to bustle around her kitchen by herself, without any interference from a man who thought there was nothing unseemly about glazing her finger with chocolate and stroking it across about the time she's spent with Ikuto in her kitchen sent a ripple of heat through her. She didn't want to go home alone. She wanted him to come with her, to help her make more kisses, to taste and nibble and share the devilishly complicated flavor of them with her. She wanted to gaze into his eyes and feel his arms around her and his mouth on hers again. She wanted to believe in love at first sight.

But she didn't and when Ikuto drew to a halt beside her van and dipped his head to hers, she turned her face.

Denied her lips, he nipped the sensitive edge of her earlobe. Fresh shivers of arousal filtered through her, gathering in the cradle of her hips. "Your hair is the prettiest color," he whispered.

"Only when the sun hits it," she mumbled, wishing she had the willpower to pull away.

He grazed the skin below her ear and she reflexively tilted her head so he could kiss her throat. "Are you going to be working all afternoon? I could stop by later."

To help her? Or for something else? "I'll be working," she said, wondering if he heard the breathless wavering in her voice. "I mean, _really_ working. It would be better if you didn't stop by."

"Better for whom?" He slid his lips up to her chin, then higher, to her mouth. Her pulse roared in her ears as he thrust his tongue past her teeth, as he tighten his arms around her exactly as she's hoped he would, as he pulled her to himself and let her feel his response to her. His hips surged, pressed, rocked against her in a way that left her giddy and gasping, eager for more.

"Don't," she moaned, hiding her face in the hollow of his neck.

Sighing, he loosened his hold slightly but refused to let go. "I want you."

She knew that without him having to say it. "You scare me."

He chuckled. "Why? Because I'm Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi IV? Because you think my mother's nuts? Because you think I'll get in the way of your catering the perfect cotillion?"

"All of the above," she admitted with a faint smile.

"Or maybe you're scared because you know damn well we make better kisses together than you can make by yourself."

"Don't talk like that."

He traced the edge of her jaw with his fingertips. She imagined his touch elsewhere, on her arms, her belly, and her breast. She imagined making kisses with him in every possible way and her pulse grew even louder, faster, sending its throbbing heat through her body.

"You want me too," he guessed.

Of course, she wanted him, more than she'd ever wanted a man before. And that scared her most of all.

"Tell your mother this isn't love at first sight," she said, easing out of his embrace and opening the door of the van. "Desire isn't the same thing as love. Anyways, I don't have time for Love. I have to focus all my energies on Rose Petals Banquets right now. I'm barely treading water. If I do not do a perfect job with this cotillion, my company might go under. I don't even have time to stand here talking to you."

His fingers reached her temple and twirled through the hair there. "It's hard to believe a woman can't find little time for love on Valentine's Day."

Ikuto was more polite than Hotari Tadase had been, but the message was the same: if Amu put her professional survival ahead of her love life, she had something wrong with her. When Tadase had left her, she had been sad but not devastated. If Ikuto left her—

Left her? What was she thinking? They had known each other less than three hours. For her to climb into her van and drive home would hardly constitute the end of torrid romance.

Yet as long as he kept weaving his fingers through her hair, as long as he kept gazing at her with his hypnotic, jewel-like eyes, as long as she remembered the heat and texture of his moth on hers, his tongue dueling with hers, his body pressed to hers…

Torrid certainly seemed like the right word.

"I'm going," she said with as much firmness as she could muster.

Ikuto kept his hand on her arm until she was settled behind the wheel. "I'll be by," he promised.

"I'll be working."

"I don't doubt it." He took a step back and started to close the door. "We've had kisses and cookies and we've had shrimp—the sweets and the horse d'oeuvres." A sly smile curved his mouth. "It won't be long, Amu, before you and have the main course."

* * *

**Angel-chan: Will they get to the main course? O.o or are then going to just got their separate ways?**

**Ikuto: Hell we're going to the main course! **

**Amu: YOUR PERVERT!**

**Angel-chan: Well who knows. **

**Ikuto: Come on everyone you guys want to know what happens next just as much as I do right? So press those yellow words and review asking for her to update soon and to write what we're all waiting for xD**

**Amu/Angel-chan: *sweat drop* **

**Angel-chan: Well yeah….anyways Till next time everyone *smiles* **


	5. Chapter 5: So much for help

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone I was planning on posting this chapter on the 2****nd**** of November but I couldn't. **

**Ikuto: And why the hell not! **

**Angel-chan: Because you idiot while I was typing chapter 5 at the time I was at my families clothing factoring why was I there because my mother made me go to look after my baby brother since no one was about to watch him back home because they went to work. Therefore, I took my laptop-finished chapter four and started with chapter five. I was almost done when I had to leave the laptop for a while because I had to attend my baby brother. When I came back I pushed play on my music and was about to start typing again only to have my music start playing like a screeching sound and my screen turning blue meaning my laptop crashed for a while. I didn't think much of it until I realized that I hadn't saved the new chapter because I had just started on it. Luckily Microsoft word has Document recovery so I got everything back just as I left it. **

**Amu: Wow that was really lucky. **

**Ikuto: Yeah you did. **

**Angel-chan: I know I love Word. Okay now then back to business answering reviews *smiles* **

_**squirtlepokemon215**__**: You don't have to wait any longer *smiles* **_

_**Kuroyuri: Hahahaha I'm glad to see that you think the last chapter was awesome. And I'll try my hardest to type as fast as I can *Smiles*.**_

_**101 PrettyKitty: No more wait for the next chapter because it's here! **_

_**Guest: Hahaha No I'm not Irish If you read the book Chocolate Kisses then you would understand why I put Irish. In fact I'm Latin. **_

_**Blu2012: I'm happy to know you like how Ikuto was made in this story. It is all thanks to the author of the Chocolate Kisses book. Oh sorry about that and thanks for catching my mistake sometimes I type so fast and I really do not see my mistakes. *smiles* what part was the "I'll be by" part. Hahahaha Utau is not our sister in this one because they she would have to be a bitchy sister and I just couldn't make Utau a bitchy person even though she can be sometimes. Therefore, it's better for her to be my daughter. **_

**Ikuto: Finally, she done okay so like you all know xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! Or Chocolate Kisses. **

**Angel-chan: Impatient boy…Well Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

Chapter Five

1:03 p.m.

Ikuto biked home from his mother's place, enjoying the sunshine and the hint of spring's fragrance released into the air by the thawing earth AT his mother's insistence, he'd eaten half a sandwich before he'd left. At his insistence, his mother hand refrained from interrogating him about Amu.

He wasn't sure he subscribed to her faith in love at first sight. However, he couldn't deny that throughout his twelve lively years of postgraduate bachelorhood, he had never felt anything like the imperative craving he experienced every time he thought of Hinamori Amu.

There was something tough and determined about her, something strong and self-aware and extremely appealing to a strong, self-aware man like Ikuto. Amu knew what she wanted and she went after it, and she wasn't looking for anyone to make things easy for her.

He could make things easier. Along with the sensual pleasure of their final kiss, he was haunted by her words, her concern that if the Valentine's Day cotillion was a flop Rose Petals Banquets might go out of business.

He didn't want her business to fail. He couldn't bear the notion that Amu would have to fold up her ten and go back to working in a diner—not when she had so much talent. He'd tasted her chocolate kisses. He knew what a culinary genius she was.

And to think that fate of her business rested in the hands of his bitchy older sister…

Ikuto prayed that the cotillion would be a success and that Angel would sing the praises of Amu's catering to all her snooty, snobby friends, and that Amu would find herself besieged with contracts for her serviced. But even a success tonight wouldn't be enough.

She need a larger work space, assistants, storage facilities…She need the proper capital. Ikuto could put together a suitable package of financing for her if she let him.

He headed down the stairs to the den. His condo was in a complex across town from his mother's. It was a nice enough place, and his one-year lease included an option to buy. It would be a bit small for two people, though.

"Cripes," he said aloud, then laughed. He wasn't about to invite Amu to move in with him, was he?

The light on his answering machine was flashing. He punched the button and listen.

"Iku?" Angel's voice roared out of the speaker. "I was just wondering if you could do me a great big favor and bring Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto to the cotillion with you tonight. Since she isn't related to any of the debutantes, she can attend only as someone's guest. Could you please bring her as your guest? It would be so much fun for both of you. I know it's a last-minutes, but she really would love to come and she's very fond of you."

Angel did matchmaking the way she did everything else—without subtlety. Her attempt to hook Ikuto up with Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto was last-minute because she'd only just seen him with Amu that morning. Evidently Angel was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keeping him from fraternizing with the help.

Shaking his head, he pulled out the telephone directory and looked up Rose Petals Banquets. The phone rang four times and then Amu's machine clicked on: _Hi, you've reached Rose Petals Banquets. Please Leave your name and number and let us cater to you. _

Amu?" he shouted over the tape. "It's Ikuto. If you're there, pick up!" _Cater to me!_ He almost demanded, but he figured that might frighten her.

A few long seconds passed and then, to his delight, he heard Amu's say. "Hello, Ikuto."

He wanted to discuss ways of raising capital for her company. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, that kissing her outside his mother's home had been a prelude, not a finale, and that she nothing to be afraid of. He wanted to describe his own Rose Petal Banquet, starting with her lips and working his way down to her adorable buns.

"How are your hearts?" he asked

"My heart? The cake layers you mean?"

"Yes."

"They came out well. I was just about to start making the frosting."

Frosting. He'd already painted her lips with molten chocolate. Now he was assailed by visions of her with cold sugary white stuff on her lips.

"I'll be right over," he said.

"Ikuto—"

"What I was thinking," he hastened to explain, "is that if I drive over we can use your van and my car to transport the food. It would cut down on the number of trips you have to make."

She didn't speak for a minute. Evidently, she was assessing his offer, weighing the possible hazards in accepting his assistance. "All right," she finally said. He wondered whether that meant she was no longer afraid of him as much as he missed her—or quite simply that she didn't want to have to make more than one trip to Tsukiyomi Hall.

What it meant to him, he acknowledged after saying goodbye, was that they would be traveling to Tsukiyomi Hall in separate vehicles. He wouldn't be able to glance to his side and see her clean, sharp profile. He wouldn't be able to lean across the console and steal a kiss the instant she turned off the engine.

But before they left for Tsukiyomi Hall they would be at her house, in her kitchen, surround by hearts and frosting.

The possibilities made him smile.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

Over the whir of her mixer, she almost did not hear the tapping on the door connecting the kitchen to the garage. She turned off the appliance and opened the door.

She had known it would be Ikuto, yet seeing him, having him so close, feeling his presence fill her kitchen…Well, there was no adequate way Amu could have prepared herself.

"I do have a front door," she pointed out. "You don't have to come in through the garage."

He grinned. "I came to help out, not to act like a guest." He shrugged out of his jacket and gazed around the kitchen. Spotting the bowl of fluffy pink frosting, he headed directly to the work island, finger poised for dipping.

"Behave yourself," she scolded, shoving him away before he could poke his finger into the bowl.

"Oh, come on. Just a teeny, tiny little taste?"

He looked so imploring, so irresistibly boyish, she relented with a sigh. He dabbed his finger into the soft pink confection, licked it off and started with surprise. "It's peppermint."

"What did you expect?"

"Strawberry, I guess. It's pink."

"Of course it's pink. Today's Valentine's Day," she reminded him.

His smile grew deeper. "You're catching on," He murmured in a disturbingly husky voice.

Aware of how close he was to kissing her—and how much she wanted another of his kisses—she quickly turned away, grabbing the mixer and turning it on, clinging to the handle as if it were a weapon. "If you came here to flirt with me," she shouted over the drone of the motor, "you can leave."

"I came here to help you," he said, then shook his head. "Not true. I came because I couldn't stay away." He said it so frankly, so bluntly, she had to accept his words as the truth.

If she matched his candor, she would have to admit that ever since she'd driven away from his mother's townhouse she had been thinking of him, reliving his kiss, obsessing about him. Wishing he would come to her.

She could scarcely admit that to herself. She wasn't about to admit it to him. " Well, if you're here to help, you may as well help," she said, guiding her spinning beaters deeper into the frosting. "There's a roll of plastic wrap on the counter by the phone. Could you bring it over?"

He located the box and carried it to her, then moved behind her and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. Her scalp tingled, sending a flutter of sensation down her spine. She shivered and clicked the motor speed higher, whipping the fluffy pink frosting against the sides of the bowl.

Ikuto slid his hands to her waist and pulled her back against him. "Turn the machine off," he murmured.

"She felt him through her jeans and his , felt the hardness of him against the small of her back. She swallowed, shivered…and turned the machine off. "Please, Ikuto." Her voice emerged small and breathless. "Don't play game with me."

He slid his hands forward, flattening them across her belly. "I'm not playing games," he swore, his lips close to her ear. "Watching you cook turns me on."

"I'm not cooking," she argued inanely, wishing her legs didn't feel so weak, wishing her hips didn't want to nestle back against him. "I'm whipping up the frosting."

"Whipping it up," he repeated, putting an erotic emphasis on each syllable. "Indeed."

"Ikuto…"

He spun her around in his arms, and then pressed into her again, this time seeking the warmth between her legs. "After you whip it up," he asked, his eyes sparkling with an odd blend of amusement and blatant arousal, "what do you do?"

"I spread it—" Blushing furiously, she cut herself off.

"You spread it," he echoed insinuating his knee between her legs and nudging them farther apart. "It sounds delicious."

"Coming from you, it sounds X-rated."

"It sounds wonderfully wet." He bowed and brushed a light, searing kiss across her lips.

"Actually, it can get kind of crumb-y," she punned, finding the courage to meet his bold gaze.

"I suppose that would happen if you don't spread it properly."

"Or of the cake is to warm," she said, swallowing the tremor in her throat as his thigh moved between hers. "The layers have to cool down."

"I'll bet they do." He flexed the muscles of his thigh slowly, subtly against her. She closed her eyes and suppressed a moan. "I like my layers warm though."

"Then you can't frost them," she told him, her tine rasping. If he didn't kiss her soon, really kiss her, kiss her the way he had outside his mother's house…she didn't know what she would do.

He rocked against his in a deliberated rhythm. "Can't the layers be warm and firm at the same time?"

"Not when it comes to cake."

Reaching around her, he scooped a dollop of frosting onto his finger. "Taste it," he whispered, presenting his pink glazed fingertip to her.

This was insane. She had work to do, tons of work, the most important work in her life. Yet, as if under a spell, she opened her mouth and ran the tip of her tongue over his finger.

Simultaneously his tongue darted out to lick the frosting. Their tongues touched, sweet and sticky with peppermint, and she sane against the work island, buffed by the deluge of hot sensation that seared her.

"Make love with me," he said, half a plea, half a demand. His gaze burned through her, expressing desire and need, lust and something more.

"I can't," she groaned, even as her thighs tensed around his leg, as her tongue tingled with the flavors of confectioner's sugar and butter, peppermint extract and passion. "I can't, Ikuto."

"Because of the cotillion?"

She nodded. Let him think her professional pressures and deadlines were what was preventing them from finishing what they'd so recklessly begun with a finger full of frosting. Let him believe that Rose Petals Banquets was he only reason for saying no.

There would be time later after she'd composed herself, to remind him that he was a Tsukiyomi with a Roman-numeral name, pampered and privileged, a citizen of the community where she would always be an outsider. An employee. A bit too Irish according to his sister.

If Ikuto was looking for a quick fling, she was not interested. And if he was looking for anything more than that, it wouldn't work. She would never belong in his world.

When his hands relaxed at her waist, however, and he eased back her, she found herself wondering whether a quick fling with Tsukiyomi Ikuto might be worth all the heartache and regret she would feel after wards, after he'd had his fun and returned to his proper place among the ranks of the elite.

No man had ever excited her the way he could. No man had ever made her want so much. Not that she believed in love at first sight, not that she believed any of the blarney his mother had dished out, but…God, wouldn't it be nice if Ikuto wanted something Amu did?

What he wanted, she admitted with a doleful sigh, was to have his cake and eat it, too. And she also admitted that cake and chocolate kisses, while delectable treats, would never be enough to satisfy her.

* * *

**Angel-chan: So what do you think? Is this a fling for Ikuto? And if it is a fling is it worth it for Amu? Should she take the risk?**

**Amu: If you have answer for them then let us know in a review. **

**Ikuto: Yeah so R&R and if you do and you do it with your account then even better because then you get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Angel-chan: Yup you do now *smiles* SO hurry and review everyone that way you get more chapters going your way. Till next time. **


	6. Chapter 6: Amu vs Elda

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone! Just like you asked an update *smiles* **

**Ikuto: Holy crap you updated fast this time. **

**Amu: that's great Angel-chan *smiles***

**Angel-chan: Thank you Amu-chan. Now than before I get straight to the story. Answer to reviews: **

_**RoundAndRoundxKuruKurux966: Thank you so much for loving this story and the plot of the story hehe. And you're right who doesn't love that. *smiles* SNOW DAY!**_

_** 24kk: Hehehe well the wait is over! **_

_**Kuroyuri: yay! Lol well your going to have to wait and see if Amu does thake the risk. ;3**_

_**Thexlittlexlisa: Well Just wait and see if it's a fling or not you might never know ;3**_

_**Heh who wouldn't take the risk when it comes to Ikuto. **_

_**AmutoDevialCat: You'll get your answer if Ikuto really love's Amu smiles* **_

_**Shiks: Same thing I said :P**_

_**Yearn: Well get more excited because the next chapter is out X3**_

_**Squirtlepokemon215: No more waiting X3**_

_**Guest: Lol we're getting their just two or three more chapter till we get to the juicy part of the story. ;3**_

**Ikuto: Alright then we're done let's get a move on. xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! Or Chocolate Kisses. **

**Angel-chan: *pouts* wish I did…Any ways enjoy *smiles***

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_2:12 p.m._

"Financing?" she asked.

They were in the kitchen of Tsukiyomi Hall. Seated on a stool, Ikuto observed as Amu arranged her cake materials on the counter. This time everything had survived the trip across town in her van.

Following in his car, his back seat filled with heaping trays, Ikuto had felt her absence kneely. He had wanted to be with her, smelling her clean strawberry fragrance, admiring her stunning golden hazel nut eyes.

Of course, if he has been seated beside her in her van, he might have been unable to resist the temptation to reach out and grab her. Then she would have lost control of the van and it would have sided on an icy patch of road and all the food would have been ruined again.

Then they would have had to start all over. Which might have been kind of fun.

Fun for him, anyway for her it would have been a disaster. As soon as he had stopped trying to seduce her at her house, she had become compulsively business like, trooping around her kitchen like a drill sergeant, barking orders as if she viewed the cotillion as a military campaign—with Angel serving as the commanding officer of the opposing army.

Fortunately, Angel was not at Tsukiyomi Hall when they arrived. Elda was, but after huffing about Amu's invasion of her precious kitchen, she let Ikuto convince her that that florist needed her invaluable advice regarding the flower arrangements in the ballroom. Once he had dispatched Elda Amu got to work assembling her cakes.

It seemed like a good time to broach the subject. "Nothing complicated," he told her. "I'm only thinking of what you could accomplish with the proper capitalization."

She flashed him a sharp, golden hazel nut-eyed glance. "Proper capitalization, huh," she repeated dubiously. "Pretty fancy language."

"All it means is having enough money to get Rose Petals Banquets to the next level."

"The next level of what?"

He watched as she smoothed the pink frosting over the largest chocolate cake layer, which sat on a doily-lined silver tray. With a skillful flick of the pan, she dropped the second layer on top of the first, centering the smaller heart atop the larger one.

"Imagine what your life would be like if you could work in a kitchen this big all the time, in a shop in town. If you had a clerk, and an assistant, and an eye-catching sign out front."

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "That sound like a lot more fantasy than a banquet."

"Not if you company had an infusion of cash. That's where I could help you out."

She shot him another look this one decidedly suspicious. "What am I, the newest Tsukiyomi charity?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "No one's going to _give_ you a penny. However, I can put together funding—"

"A loan? Forget it." She cut him off. "I'm already paying off my van, a mortgage and the refrigerator in my cellar. I'm not taking any more loans."

"I'm not talking about a loan either," he explained patiently, trying not to let the graceful gliding motions of her fingers distract him. "I'm talking about an investment. I could find you a silent partner, someone looking for a promising business to sink his money into, in return for a portion of your profits."

"Profits?" She laughed. "I'm just barely breaking even."

"Most new business don't start breaking even for years. If you're not in the red, you're going great."

"Who's going to invest in my company?" she asked, flipping the smallest chocolate layer onto the cake. "Who in his right mind would invest in my rickety little catering company when they could buy something safe and sound, like municipal bonds?"

"You're got a better chance of avoiding bankruptcy than some municipalities I know," he argued, smiling. She dragged over the bowl of chocolate kisses and used them to create a decorative border around each later. "If my client wanted to buy municipal bonds, they wouldn't come to me." She eyed him warily. "And by getting these clients to invest in Rose Petals Banquets you pick up a whopping commission?"

There was that, sure. But more was at stake than simply Ikuto's commission. He wanted Amu to succeed because it meant so much to her. Because she was entitled to it. Because if she did not succeed her spirit would be broken in two.

It was her spirit that excited him, more than her rosette pink hair and her pure golden hazel nut eyes, more than her prowess with shrimp and sweets. He wanted her happy.

"I can think of at least two clients who might be interested in parking some money with you. I would need to examine your profit-loss records, your debt service and son on. But—"

"I'm supposed to let you see my private financial records?"

"I'd have to see them before I recommended that my clients invest in Rose Petals Banquets."

She set down her knife and gripped the tray. "Here's what you'd learn from my records, Ikuto. I am your basic hand-to-mouth model. My bank balance resembles what you probably spend during an average night out with a woman."

If she had meant to discourage him, she had made a mistake. "Now, there's an idea. Why don't you and I spend an average night together tomorrow and see if it resembles your bank account?"

Amu bit her lip. Maybe he was pushing too hard. But after the way she'd responded to him a mere hour ago, the way her body had arched and surged against his and her hips and moved with his and her eyes had closed in surrender…

Why shouldn't he push a little? Why should he bring this relationship to the next level? No matter how anxiously she was as interested as he was in taking things further.

"I don't want you spending your money on me," she muttered, lifting the tray carefully.

"All right. We will keep it cheap. I'll rent the DVD, you make the popcorn." At her skeptical stare, he shrugged. "Hey, I can do a low-rent date just like you."

"Right. And you can also peel carrots." She handed him a bag of them, and holding her head high she carried her magnificent cake out of the kitchen.

Ikuto was lost in a daydream. A bowl of popcorn, his toasty wool afghan spread over them, a 1950's thriller about mutated insects on the TV in the background…and afterward, they could discuss making a formal announcement and setting a date.

An average night with the most extraordinary woman he had ever met, he thought with a smile. It could be the most exciting night in his life…

He heard a scream, and another, and a loud thump. This might be the most exciting night, after all, he thought as he bolted from the kitchen. But he was no longer smiling.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat**_

"WELL, IT WAS TOO PINK!" Elda ranted. "The color startled me! In all my days, I've never seen a cake that color pink!"

It was not a cake anymore. It was a mess of smeared frosting and crumbs strewn across the marble floor of the ballroom.

Amu wanted to weep. She sat on the hard, shiny floor, less than an inch from where she had been standing when Elda had noticed the cake, shrieked and dropped her dry mop at Amu's feet where she would trip over it. Two stories above her loomed the ornately corniced ceiling of the ballroom. Chairs and settees stood along the room's perimeter, along with tables festooned with flowers and the elegant dessert table where the cakes were supposed to be displayed. An arching stairway that looked as if it had been designed just for debutantes soared to a balcony along the inner wall.

It was so lavish, Amu thought, wondering what kind of picture she made seated cross-legged on the polished floor with frosting spattered on her jeans.

"It's alright," Ikuto was saying. She tilted her head only enough to see him ushering Elda away. A good idea, too Amu was ready to strangle that old hag. There had been something suspiciously deliberate in the way Elda had tossed down her dry mop in front of Amu's foot. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Everything's _not_ going to be all right," Amu snapped. "We're down one cake."

"So you'll make another. Look, Elda will oversee the cleanup. We can get whatever you need from your house and you can bake the cake here. I will be right by your side, doing whatever has to be done. Come on, Amu—we can do it."

"You're not going to let her make another cake like that, are you?" Elda sputtered. "It looked horrible. Repulsive! Much too pink."

"Elda, please," Ikuto silenced her; evidently aware of the homicidal turn Amu's thoughts were once again talking. "Just clean the floor, all right? Come on, Amu," He said brightly, extending his hand to her and hoisting her to her feet. "If we work really fast—"

Amu yanked her hands from his. If he touched her, they would not work fast. They would be sidetracked. He would dip his fingers into the next batch of cake batter, he would slide his arms around her…, and they would be lost.

"Don't help me," she grumbled. "Just keep the official Tsukiyomi cook away from me. She tripped me on purpose, Ikuto."

"Of course she didn't." He turned to Elda, seeking corroboration.

The plump white-haired witch shrugged innocently. "I could help myself. It was a ghastly looking cake. I would never serve a cake like that."

"Well, I've got news for you," Amu declared. "I am going to serve _two_ cakes like that. Out of my way," she said, brushing past Ikuto. If she had been disconsolate a minute ago, she was fired up now. Nobody, not Ikuto with his seductive indigo blue eyes and incandescent smile, not Elda with her territorial testiness, not Angel Moon with her haughty affectations—_nobody_ was going to keep Amu from catering this cotillion successfully. If it meant working nonstop for the rest of the afternoon, running the kitchen in jeans and a ponytail, frosting the cake at the very moment Seiyo's first young ladies were being presented to society, she would do it. If it meant locking Ikuto out of the kitchen, out of her thoughts, out of her heart, she would do it.

The party was going to be Amu's personal triumph. She refused to consider any other outcome. She was swinging through the kitchen door when she felt Ikuto's hand on her shoulder. "I've got a lot to do," she warned him, ordering her body not to respond to his touch.

"I know," he said. She heard no suggestive undertone in his voice, only quiet concern. "Listen Amu. Bring everything you will need for tonight. Everything. You will have a room upstairs, your own private bathroom. We have got towels, bath salts, beds easy chairs…whatever you need. The house is yours."

She opened her mouth to object. She had a bed—which she hadn't had time to make that morning.

She could imagine what the upstairs of Ikuto's childhood home would be like: the sumptuous bedrooms furnished with antiques, the private baths with their brass fixtures and inlaid tiles, the hallways as wide as Amu's entire house. The elegance. The class.

Contrary to Ikuto's claim, this house was not hers. But given how hard she was going to have to slave during the next few hours to make this party come out right…

She deserved the rum of Tsukiyomi Hall. She deserved to pretend the house _was_ hers. And all these troublemakers—Angel, Elda, and most of all Ikuto with his alluring lips and his mesmerizing touch—had better stay out of her way.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Whoa was Amu mad in this chapter. Do you think Elda was acting like a kid? Should she accept Ikuto's offer? What should Amu?**

**Ikuto: Just sleep with me -_-**

**Amu: *hits Ikuto on the shoulder/glares***

**Ikuto: Ow! What was that for~?**

**Amu: Humph. **

**Angel-chan: Idiot…**

**Ikuto: Whatever If you want again to know what happen next and for this lazy author to update soon R&R everyone! **

**Angel-chan: I can't argue this time I'm really lazy. Sorry everyone :P Till next time. *smiles* **


	7. Chapter 7: Thief?

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm so, so sorry for not updating yesterday I was planning to but when I was about to I remembered I had to give you guys picture's on the clothing everyone was wearing in this chapter. **

**Souko: The dress I'm wearing is simply wonderful *smiles* **

**Ikuto: Mo-Mother? What are you doing here?**

**Amu: Ah~ Ms. Souko it is nice to meet you. **

**Souko: Oh Amu dear I have heard many nice things about you from Ikuto-kun. And I have to say you are as beautiful as he said you are. **

**Amu: *blushes* Ah th-thank you.**

**Ikuto: Mother! **

**Angel-chan: *laughs* hahaha I can't believe that just happened **

**Souko: * smiles* **

**Ikuto: *blushes* argh! **

**Angel-chan: Anyways I am happy to know you like your dress Souko**

**Souko: You have taste dearie. **

**Angel-chan: Thank you *smiles* Okay before we get to the story and the review replies I want to let you guys know that if you go to my profile you'll fine a link to the pictures of what the characters are wearing. Now then Review Replies:**

_** 24kk: *smiles* hahah I thought the character of the the book was going to go bitch mode too. **_

_**101 PrettyKitty: *smiles* I'm over joyed to see that you love the last chapter. **_

_**UnluckyJinx: Thank you but I can't take the credit on writing this story. *smiles* **_

_**Squirtlepokemon215: Hahaha when I read your review I laughed so much that you made my day *smiles* **_

_**Kururu-senpai: eh~! You live somewhere where it snow! Lucky! …Lol when I read your review I also laughed I mean who wouldn't want to take Ikuto-kun's offer x3**_

_**Spunky Kitten: I know right x3**_

_**CheddurLeHomicidalButler: Lol Straight to the point *smiles* Hehe Don't worry if I use a lot more French then that trust me you can even confirm it with my friends *giggles*And no I really don't know what they say about opinions.**_

_**-When reading your second review I was laughing so hard that my parents were looking at me like I had lost my mind. And don't worry you can rant all you want. I always did like reading what people have in their minds *smiles*. **_

**Alright then that were all the reviews now then if you do not mind would you like doing the disclaimers please Souko.**

**Souko: It would be my pleasure. xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own anything but herself. *smiles* **

**Angel-chan: Well enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_4:45 p.m._

Amu rested her head against the high lip of the claw-foot tub and sighed. The air in the bathroom was steamy with the tart scent of cherry blossoms. The water swirling around her tired body was thick with fragrant bubbles.

Downstairs, the third batch of chocolate cake layers was chilling in the refrigerator. She did not trust Elda not to sabotage her cake yet again, but Ikuto had promised to protect it with her life. He had a way with Elda.

He had a way with Amu, too, she admitted. More than the lavish décor of this bathroom, more than his generosity in opening a bedroom suit for her, more than his insistence on guarding her chocolate cake…Oh, yes, Ikuto had a way with her.

The scented bubbles of her caressed her flesh and made her think of him. The warmth of the water melted her tension the way his hands had when he had rubbed the small of her back. The rising vapor whispered across her skin the way his breath had an instant before he had kissed her.

And kissed her. And kissed her.

She forced her eyes open and looked around once more, taking note of every luxurious detail in the room. _This _was what Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi IV was all about. She must not let herself forget that.

Pandemonium reigned downstairs, but tucked away in her cozy second-floor retreat she was completely shut off from the musicians setting up on the balcony, the bartenders in the solarium, the waiters, the grounds crew stringing spotlights along the driveway. She could not hear anything but an occasional bubble braking against her chin.

So much still to do the cake to frost, the entrees to heat, the appetizers to arrange on trays. But all she wanted to do was soak in the tub, imagining what her life could have been like if what Ikuto's mother had said about love at first sight were true. She closed her eyes again and fantasized that the warm, lulling water was Ikuto's fingertips, stroking her, enveloping her breasts and rippling between her thighs. She moaned aloud. "Amu? Are you all right?"

Oh, God!

She pushed herself to sit, causing the water to splash against the side of the tub. The frothy sub parted to reveal her breast, and she quickly sank below the water again and stared in panic at the narrow space where the bathroom door stood ajar. "Ikuto?"

"Are you okay? I heard you—" He pulled the door open, saw that she was perfectly okay, as well as very wet and naked, and slammed the door shut. His eyes burned an afterimage into her mind, wide and surprised… and unmistakably appreciative His eyes burned an afterimage into her mind, wide, surprised…, and unmistakably appreciative.

"Sorry," he called from the other side of the door, sounding not the least bit sorry. "I came upstairs to tell you Elda thinks she should start heating the ovens. I wanted to check with you. And I heard—well, it sounded like you were in pain."

She recalled the tortured moan that had escaped her—and the tortured thoughts that had prompted it. She supposed there was a kind of pain involved in what she had been feeling. And she was not about to share those feeling with Ikuto.

"I'm just a little tired," she called through the closed door. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to five."

That gave her an hour and fifteen minutes until the first guest arrived. "Tell Elda she can start the oven at five-thirty." She had plenty of time to the canapés, then the entrees for seven-thirty dinner.

"All right." He hesitated. "I'm going to have to go home soon. I have to change into a monkey suit for this gig."

Amu conjured a mental picture of Ikuto in a tuxedo, his long legs flattered by crisp black trousers, his broad shoulders filling and elegant evening jacket, his collar accented by the bow tie. Not one of those big foppish bowties, she hoped, but something sleek and sexy.

"You'd better go," she called to him, party in self-defense. Imagining him in his evening clothes—or more accurately, imagining him tugging loose whatever tie he had on and then undoing the collar of his dress shirt, kicking off his shoes…It was all she could do to keep from moaning again.

She had put him out of her mind. She had to focus on the cotillion and nothing else. That was what mattered: catering a great party and boosting her company's reputation. Ikuto was a diversion, an infatuation. Their lives had intersected today, but tomorrow they would go their separate ways. Unless he had been serious about finding her a silent partner. In which case they might have a few professional dealings nothing more.

"I'll see you later," he shouted through the door. She had to strain to hear his footsteps crossing the bedroom to the hall. For a crazed moment, she had wanted to call him back, to invite him into the bathroom, into the tub with her. If tomorrow they were doomed to become business acquaintance, they could still have tonight. No, they could not. Tonight she had to do her job so magnificently Ikuto would have no trouble finding financial backers for her. And then she could set up shop downtown, as he had suggested, and put up a big bright sign in front and hire an assistant.

_That_ was what she should be dreaming about, she decided Rose Petal Banquets not a rose petal man.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat**_

The smell of chocolate cake lingered in the kitchen. Amu's valentine-shaped pans lay scoured and sparkling in the drying rack beside that double-basin sink. Elda was seated in her armchair near the window, thumbing through a magazine, her face set in a grim frown.

"The ovens go on at five-thirty," Ikuto, surveying the orderly room on his room on his way to the back door.

Elda nodded without looking up.

"Amu will be down in a while."

Again, a surly nod.

"Elda," Ikuto hunkered down next to her chair and pulled the magazine out of her hands, forcing her attention to him. "Why are you being so grouchy?"

"I'm not being grouchy," Elda retorted. "Just because she came in here and took over my kitchen and the she went parading around the ballroom with that ridiculous cake—"

"It was a beautiful cake. Angel special-ordered it. And Amu's just doing her job."

"I don't like her job," Elda blurted out. "It used to be "It used to _my_ job. No one ever asked me to make cakes like that."

"Oh, Elda…" He clasped her hands within his. "No one can replace you, you know that. But you are retired. You have earned the right to take it easy. I just want you to kick back and enjoy yourself."

"I see that girl working in my kitchen," Elda complained, "and she's doing everything different from the way I did it."

"She's a different person. She does things her own way."

Elda's eyes narrowed on him. "You've got the hots for her."

He grinned unapologetically. "Is it that obvious?"

"I'll grant you, she's young and pretty. But she is hot a chip on her shoulder, Ikuto. She doesn't understand the Tsukiyomi way of doing things."

"Neither do I, sometimes," Ikuto confessed.

"Frankly, I'm kind of interested in the Hinamori way of doing things."

"You should find a girl from your own world, Ikuto."

"I should find a woman I admire —and love," he said, half to himself. Straightening up, he walked to the refrigerator, opened it and sneaked two chocolate kissed out of the bowl. He gave one to Elda. "Taste that," he ordered, "and see if you still don't like Amu."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Elda bit into the chocolate. Her eyes grew round, he jaw grew slack and she popped the rest of the candy into her mouth and sucked on her fingers. "Oh, my," she said weakly. "That's something."

"It's something, all right."

"What did she put in there?"

"Magic," he joked.

"I can see why you're in love," Elda said, reaching for the candy in his hand. "Give me another."

Ikuto shook his head. "This one's for me. Treat her nicely, Elda, and maybe she'll give you a few herself."

"Well…I suppose I can tolerate her for an evening." Elda conceded gruffly, although her smile remained, along with a trace of chocolate on her teeth. 'Go home and get dressed. I'll make sure her cakes stay in one piece."

"Thanks." Ikuto winked and head for the door. Not until he was outside did he eat the chocolate kiss he had taken for himself. He bit into and was reminded of his brief glimpse of Amu's body beneath the rainbow-flecked bubbles in the tub, her hair pinned up and glistening with drops of water, her face dewy her throat pale and her eyes as golden brown as the bright heavens.

His body grew hard as he swallowed the kiss, hungry for more kisses, _her_ kisses. If Amu's chocolate could win Elda's grudging respect, it was no wonder it won Ikuto's respect—to say nothing of his lust.

Tomorrow, he promised himself they'd get through this ridiculous party tonight, and tomorrow he and Amu could really get down to business.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat**_

The oven was not on.

Amu had entered the kitchen dressed in her black wool sheath—with a full-length apron over it—her comfortable low-heeled black pumps and plain gold earring. She was ready to frost her chocolate cake.

She was also ready to forge a truce with Elda White. But Elda was not there.

Amu checked the wall clock. The ovens should have begun preheating by now. She twisted the dial on one, listening for the click and the _woof_ of the gas vents igniting.

Nothing.

She twisted the dial again, off and then on, off and on…Nothing.

_No,_ she gasped under her breath. Enough things had gone wrong for one job—for one lifetime. She had had a near accident, smashed two cakes and fallen in love.

And now this.

The oven had been working earlier. What happened?

She raced down the hall in search of help and spotted Elda near the open front door. "Elda!" Amu cried, abandoning her pride. "Elda! The main oven isn't working."

"Don't be silly," Elda, clucked. "You obviously don't know how it works."

Amu held her tongue. "Maybe you could turn it on for me," she said sweetly, not daring to risk the woman's wrath. Who knew what she might sabotage if she decided, once again, that she hated Amu?

"It's that damned pilot light," came a familiar voice from outside the front door. "I'll take care it." In swept Ikuto's mother, dressed in an elegant burgundy gown spangled with seed pearls. She passed her mink cape to one of her door attendants and sent Amu a smile of sheer delight. "Don't you look lovely!"

Amu glanced down at her pinafore apron and her plain black dress. If anyone looked lovely, it was Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

The sight of Ikuto's mother in a dress that probably cost an amount equal to Rose Petal Banquets catering bill for the cotillion took Amu aback. She struggled to recall the robust, down-to-earth woman she and Ikuto had visited earlier. The statuesque woman who stood before Amu now was every inch the town matriarch, her makeup impeccable, each strand of hair meticulously placed. Diamond-encrusted maybe pearls clung to her earlobes and her wrist was circled by a tennis bracelet so thick it probably weights more than a tennis racquet.

"If it's just a pilot light," Amu said deferentially, "I'm sure I relight it."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Tsukiyomi said. "Even Elda can't relight it. My dear, departed husband could not relight it. I am the only person who knows how to relight it." Amu shot Elsa a quizzical look. Elda confirmed Mrs. Tsukiyomi's remark with a nod.

"Now, if you want to serve hot foot, let's get the thing lit." Mrs. Tsukiyomi strode across the entry to the hall.

Amu hurried to catch up with her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mrs. Tsukiyomi?"

"I've been blessed with a certain talent for repairing ovens," Mrs. Tsukiyomi said. "It would be as wasteful for me to deny my talent as it would be for you to deny yours."

"Mine?"

"Those cookies. They were superb, my dear. I hope Ikuto paid you a fortune for them."

Amu did not bother to set Mrs. Tsukiyomi straight. Ikuto's mother was pushing up her sleeves with her gusto of someone about to join a bar brawl. "Here, hold these for me," she said, removing her tennis bracelet and pearl-and-platinum ring. Before Amu could stop her, she had pulled the wires shelves out of the top oven and leaned into the oven chamber.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi—"

A loud clanking noise emerged from the back of the oven.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, I think—"

"Stubborn little valve," Mrs. Tsukiyomi growled, pulling her head and shoulders out of the oven. He hair was mussed her eyes glowing with purpose. "I'll need a screwdriver."

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, you shouldn't be doing this. It's such a special night—"

"I am _not _going to eat raw veal," Mrs. Tsukiyomi declared yanking open a drawer and removing a screwdriver.

"Couldn't we call a repairman?"

"At five-thirty on a Saturday night?" He'd charge an arm and leg." She climbed back into the oven and tackled the broken valve.

Amu gazed at the jewelry in her hand. It had probably cost enough arms and legs to fund an Olympics swim team.

"Mother!" Angel Moon screeched as she bounded into the room. Her dress, a Pamella Roland black brocade gown, was less regal but probably more expensive than Mrs. Tsukiyomi's. Her hair was a frightful array of curls; her throat was strung with so many gold necklaces free of its leash. "Mother, get out of the oven right now!"

"I'll get out when I'm ready to get out," Mrs. Tsukiyomi said, her voice emerging from the oven in a distorted echo. "Amu, dear, I need a different screwdriver, a Phillip's head. In that drawer. An adjustable wrench too. There should be one in there."

Amu glanced at Angel, who was wringing her hands. "Why is my mother in the oven?"

"She's trying to get the pilot light started."

"And why is there only one cake on display in the ballroom? We're supposed to have two."

"The other one isn't frosted yet," Amu explained.

"Mother, you're going to ruin your hair," Angel whined as Amu placed tools in Mrs., Tsukiyomi's outstretched hand.

"You can fix it for me," Mrs. Tsukiyomi assured her.

"How is Utau? Excited to death?"

"Utau and her friends are upstairs listening to some grating rap singer. I do not know where she picked up such terrible taste in music. We should never have let her go to California."

No response from Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

Angel turned her sharp eyes on Amu. "Well? Frost the cake!"

Not knowing what else to do, Amu tucked Mrs. Tsukiyomi's bracelet and ring into the pocket of her apron and tackled the cake. Fortunately, she had made extra frosting. As long as Ikuto did not show up and start stealing tastes from the bowl, what she had would cover the entire three layers.

Angel's eyes shuttled from Amu's efficient labor to her mother's visible bottom, shifting and twitching as she piled her tools inside the oven. "I swear," She muttered, "that woman is the most humiliating mother a person could have."

Amu doubted Angel's daughter would agree, but she kept her opinion to herself.

"Aha!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi crowed, at last wriggling out of the oven. "All set. Where are the matches?" The pilot light ignited without an explosion, and Mrs. Tsukiyomi dusted off her hands and smiled smugly.

"You're a mess," Angel said, grabbing her mother by the elbow and hauling her out of the kitchen.

Amu finished frosting the cake, and then slid her trays of stuffed mushrooms into the oven to heat. As she dappled the cake with the chocolate kisses, she felt her pulse rate return to normal. Everything was going to be fine. The party was going to go well. She was going to survive.

Not just, survive—to triumph.

She lifted the cake, started for the door to the hall—, and discovered Ikuto clad in a gray silk tuxedo. His bow tie was muted red, thin, underlining his thin lips. His hair was barely tamed, flowing straight over his collar in the back, and his eyes danced with pleasure as he regarded her.

"You look good," she let slip.

"You looked almost as good as you looked in the bathtub," he told her. She blushed, partly from embarrassment and partly from arousal. "Don't drop the cake," he said, hurrying into the room and taking the tray from her.

"Thanks," she whispered as he set the tray on the counter. "I don't think I can handle another disaster."

"You," he murmured, "can handle anything. That's one of the things I like best about you." He took her hands in his and drew her towards him, lowering his mouth to hers.

She held her breath, waiting for his kiss, needing it. Just as his lips were a whisper away from hers, his sister's voice blasted into the kitchen, preceding the rest of her by a good couple of seconds. "Where are they? All right, I want them _now_. Where are they?"

Amu sprang back and jerked her hands away from Ikuto's. "Where's what?"

"My mother's jewels."

"Oh—right here," Amu said, pulling the ring and bracelet from her apron pocket.

"Thief!" Angel howled. "She's a thief! Arrest that woman!"

* * *

**Angel-chan: Finished! *smiles***

**Amu: Angel-chan! You called me a thief! **

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* sorry Amu-chan You know I would never do that to you plus you know for a fact these aren't my words. Right Souko…**

**Souko: Of course dear *smiles* **

**Angel-chan: Plus if Souko was my mother I wouldn't be embarrassed by her I would be proud. *grins* **

**Ikuto: Sweet ass **

**Angel-chan: *turns towards to Souko* **

**Souko: *smiles and nods* **

**Angel-chan: *smirks and hits Ikuto on the arm* **

**Ikuto: Ow! What the hell. Mom! **

**Souko: That's what you get for insulting Angel-chan**

**Ikuto: *Dumbfounded***

**Angel-chan: Ha! Anyway So please R&R everyone **

**Amu: Oh and tell us what you think is going to happen next in the next chapter**

**Angel-chan: That's right there are only two more chapter to this story plus the epilogue Which is going to be made by me since there isn't one in the real story. Well till next time! Bye bye! **


	8. Chapter 8: Lovers

**Angel-chan: Okay well I really don't have nothing to say but to just tell you guys that I hope you love this chapter *smiles* **

**Ikuto: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own anything. **

**Amu: Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter eight_

_7:48 p.m._

More than two hours had passes since Angel Moon had accused Amu of stealing her mother's jewels, but the accusations still smarted.

The kitchen was redolent with the aromas of delectable entrees. A battalion of waiters conveyed trays of food from the kitchen to the dining room. The chocolate and vanilla valentine cakes stood in proud display in the ballroom, where a chamber orchestra played to a rapidly dwindling throng. The presentation of the town's richest young ladies was grand, dancing was amusing, checking out one another's gowns was important—but Amu's gourmet catering was currently the major attraction for the first annual Seiyo debutante cotillion's ravenous guest. Amu ought to have taken satisfaction in that.

Elda was treating Amu with surprising courtesy. In fact, it was she who had suggested that Amu step outside for a breath of air. "I'll make sure everything stays hot until it's served," Elda assured her. "You go out and clear your head."

She stood outside the kitchen door, trying not to shiver in the frigid night air. Everything was going smoothly. She had endured calamity after catastrophe after debacle and somehow she'd pulled this thing off.

So why did she feel miserable?

Surely, it had nothing to do with the fact that once Ikuto had chewed out his sister and ordered her to apologize to Amu, he'd vanished into the glamorous swarm of guest. The party had begun and Ikuto had transformed into a full-blooded Tsukiyomi. Flirting benignly with the giggling debutantes, ushering brunette dowagers to chairs, schmoozing with other male guest about golfing and investments, he was the proper Tsukiyomi host. Amu could almost see the Roman numeral IV in his posture, his demeanor. Who was she kidding? All day long, he'd been nothing more than a man on the prowl, trying his luck with the lady caterer. But he knew his place—in the ballroom with the guests and she knew hers.

The orchestra played gamely on; she heard the strains of music coming from the ballroom.

"Care to dance?"

Amu flinched and spun around to see Ikuto stepping through the kitchen doorway. She suffered the same acute reaction to him as she had earlier: he was as suited to suave gray silk tailoring as he was to black denim. He looked as sexy shaved and combed as he did scruffy and windswept. Dressed up or dressed down, he was irresistible.

She resisted, anyway.

"You ought to go back to the party," she said quietly, turning back to gaze at the cars parked beyond the tiny porch.

Ikuto sidled up next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "I'd rather party with you."

"Ikuto." She didn't hide her exasperation. "I'm working."

"Elda's holding down the fort. Dinner is a major success, by the way. They're scarfing it up like there's no tomorrow."

"Why don't you go back inside and scarf it up, too?"

"Because there is a tomorrow," he said, urging her around to face him. "I've done my duty to my niece, danced with my mother, made chitchat with the garden-club ladies and their boring husbands—and now I'm on my own time. I want to spend it with you."

His eyes were luminous in the silvery light. His smile was earnest yet surprisingly seductive. She had to force herself to remember that, just as he'd said, there _was_ a tomorrow. Whatever silly dreams she'd entertained about a romance with him would vanish as soon as the moon set on Valentine's Day.

"Come upstairs with me," he murmured.

Her bones seemed to melt in the heat of his gaze. She couldn't give this man her heart, and she couldn't give him anything else without giving him her heart as well.

Who was she kidding? Her heart was already his. She was going to wind up despondent whether she went upstairs with him or not.

He leaned toward her, brushed her lips with his…and she resigned herself to the inevitable, to her own imperative yearning. She loved him. He had stood by her all day, helping her, supporting her, rescuing her, defending her. She loved him.

There was a back stairway—the servants' stairs, she thought ironically, wondering whether Ikuto had ever had a reason to use these stairs before now. He held her hand tightly as he led her along the second-floor hallway to the room in which she'd washed up and dressed for the party a few hours ago. Once they were inside, he locked the door and gathered her into his arms. "I almost dove into the tub with you this afternoon," he confessed, unclasping her barrette and fluffing her hair loose about her shoulders.

"I almost invited you to dive in," she admitted.

He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains by the bed. "We should have done it," he said, tugging his bow tie until it hung in two narrow red ribbons. "We should have forgotten all about the cotillion and sent the rest of our lives in the tub."

"No. In fact, I should be downstairs right now—"

"Elda's taking care of everything," he said, sliding his jacket from his shoulders. He removed the onyx links pinning his cuffs and then the matching studs adorning the front of his shirt. Amu recalled her little fantasy of him stripping off his tuxedo. The reality was much more enthralling.

"Are you sure? I don't want anything to go wrong. And Elda doesn't like me."

"As long as she's in charge of the kitchen, she loves you," he reassured her. "Running the kitchen is all she ever wanted to do."

"She wanted to destroy my cakes," Amu muttered, her gazed fixed on the crisp white front of Ikuto's shirt as he removed the last stud. "I don't know why she suddenlt turned nice."

"I gave her a kiss," he explained. At Amu's startled look, he grinned and tugged his shirttail's free of his trousers. "One of your chocolate kisses, A single bite and she understood why I'm crazy about you."

"My kisses, huh." Amu was aware of the tightness in her voice as her vision filled with the magnificent sight of his naked chest, a plane of streamlined muscle. "You want me for my kisses."

"For starters." He tossed his shirt aside, then reached for her. She automatically lifted her hands to his head, combing her fingers through the mop of his hair and tracing the warm, responsive skin of his face. His deep sigh caused her chest to vibrate.

He took the kiss he wanted, sliding his tongue deep, filling her mouth as he sought and found the zipper at the back of her dress. She felt a brief chill as he drew it down to her waist, then a flash of heat as he returned to undo the clasp of her bra. If there was a cotillion going on downstairs she didn't know about it. If the future of her company was at stake, she didn't care. All that mattered was Ikuto's hands on her back, his mouth on hers, his kissed sweeter and more complicated than anything she'd ever concocted in her kitchen.

**(Angel-chan: WARNING! The following text contain sexual content Viewer discretion is advised) **

Her dress tumbled to the floor at her feet, and then her bra, her slip, her stockings. Ikuto guided her hands to his trousers and she opened them, refusing to think beyond the moment, the power of his hardness bulging against the smooth gray fabric, the ragged tempo of his breath as she ease his briefs over his hips and down the long, well-toned legs.

Ikuto scooped her into his arms and carried her to the grand four-poster. He joined her on the crisp linen sheets, stretching out on his side and grazing lovingly at her body as it lay in the spill of moonlight. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before setting his hand loose on her skin, exploring the lines of her collarbone and then the hollow between her breasts, the concave stretch of her abdomen.

Her hops shifted uncomfortably; her nipples grew taut in anticipation of his touch. "You're beautiful, too," she said, skimming her hands along the ridge of his shoulder and then roaming forward into the wiry hair that darkened his upper chest.

"Oh, God." It was half a groan, half a growl. "I've been waiting this all day. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

With a mischievous smile, she moved her hands down across his abdomen, curious to see if his condition bore out his words. At her glancing touch, he groaned again. She did too.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. Rising above her, he pressed her arms to the mattress and bowed to kiss her breast. "Everything about you tastes so good," he murmured, swirling his tongue over the beaded tip of one breast. "Peppermint pink frosting doesn't come close."

"What a relief," she joked, although she was feeling far from relieved. Her body surged under him, ached for him, felt uncomfortably empty and feverish. She arched her hips and he rubbed against her, hot and heavy. They gasped in unison.

"Amu…" Het let go of her wrists and slid down her body, nibbling her belly, stroking her navel with his tongue, grazing down farther until he pressed a fierce, hungry kiss between her legs. When she was sure, she couldn't hold back any longer, he kissed his way back up.

Her body rose to meet his conquering thrust. She gripped his shoulders, clinging to him as he withdrew and thrust again. She felt as if her heart had split in two, her soul, her spirit, her very essence, all of it opening to let him in, to let him take possession of her. She was his.

His surges were deep, hard, shuddering. The muscles in his back flexed and stretched; he wove the fingers of one hand into her hair while the other cupped her bottom, lifting her maximize every plunge, every sensation. The tension inside her built to a wild, almost agonizing pitch—and then burst, releasing her into ecstasy.

She felt him hover in her arms, suspended at the peak, and then let go, sinking down on her, relaxing his hand, his lips. "Amu," he sighed, a hushed, prayer-like sound.

He closed his eyes and let his head sink onto her shoulder. She stroked his sweat-damp hair back from his face, feeling oddly protective of him. At that one instant, as passion receded and left a sensuous languor in its place, Amu felt she and Ikuto were truly equals. She wasn't the poor girl from the local diner, He wasn't the lord of The Tsukiyomi Hall. They were simply lovers.

Ikuto's breathing grew more regular, his head heavier as he dozed. Though the stillness she heard the faint, distant sounds of the party downstairs.

Amu cuddled Ikuto to herself, aware of how transient this moment was. Soon reality wound return.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she batted them away. She loved Ikuto, but as he'd said, there was a tomorrow. And when it came, she would be blue-collar Hinamori and he would be Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi IV.

The gap was too wide; not even love could bridge it.

* * *

**Ikuto: HELL YES~! I SO LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW ANGEL *hugs/kiss my cheeks multiple times***

**Angel-chan: *pushes Ikuto away* You know I'm not the one to thank you idiot. Have you forgotten that I'm not the actually person to had written this story. **

**Ikuto: Oh…*chuckles* that's right. Thank you Judith Arnold! **

**Amu: Angel-chan~ *sobs* how could you re-write this story with Ikuto and me as the characters **

**Angel-chan: Because I'm sweet strawberry we fans love to see you both together and reading all the smut us fans write :P**

**Amu: *goes to emo corner* **

**Ikuto and Angel-chan: *sweat drop* **

**Angel-chan: Anyways while Amu is in depress mode right now let me know what you guys think of this chapter *smiles* **

**Ikuto: Yeah so R&R everyone tell us your thoughts on this. GIVE US YOUR FEED BACK!**

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* Okay…? I also want to remind you guys that the next chapter is the last chapter for this story with the addition of the epilogue which is fact not part of the book but is coming out from my own mind. **

**Ikuto: Yeah she's going to fuck it up so don't only leave us your feedback but ideas or suggestion on what you want to see in the epilogue**

**Angel-chan: Ass…Well till next time everyone *ways* bye! **


	9. Chapter 9: Rejection or Maybe Not?

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone sorry to have taken so~ long on this chapter it's finals and I'm like stressing over it and well I'm also failing a class x/ so yeah. **

**Ikuto: How the hell are you failing?**

**Angel-chan: That damn Mid-term screwed me over. **

**Amu: Poor Angel-chan**

**Ikuto: Poor her? She's that one that screwed herself over for not studying or even pay attention in class. **

**Angel-chan: *pouts* but…but….**

**Ikuto: See…*glares* **

**Angel-chan: *goes to the emo corner* **

**Amu: IKUTO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW! **

**Ikuto: It's not my fault…**

**Amu: *glares* Yes you did!**

**Ikuto: Whatever! Let's get on with the story..**

* * *

_Chapter Nine _

_11:55 p.m._

"What do you mean, this is your room?"

Ikuto loitered in the doorway of the bedroom, watching as Amu gathered her clothing and assorted her toiletries. "I mean," he said calmly, "this room was mine when I was growing up."

She didn't know why she should care that the room he'd let her use— the room in which he'd made love to her—was _his _room and not just some anonymous guest room. But she did care and it bothered her.

She was tired, edgy, and anxious to get home. Downstairs, the party was over and the guests had been replaced with the maintenance crew.

Amu's hands trembled as she folded her jeans and stuffed them into her tote bag. She couldn't look at the rumpled bed. Seeing it would only remind her of what had occurred there a few hours ago, what had occurred in her heart. What would never occur again.

The party was definitely over.

"Please, Amu. Stay the night. Stay with me," he said.

She glanced at him and felt her refusal lodge in her throat. She could think of nothing she's rather do than stay the night with him, stay the year, stay for all eternity with him…but she couldn't. Just as making love with him had been inevitable, leaving him was inevitable. She'd realized that when they'd emerged from the bedroom and headed downstairs. Three waiters had assailed her with questions. One of the debutantes had flounced over to Ikuto, grabbed his arm and squealed. "Utau's so lucky to have such a hot uncle. Come dance with me."

Amu hadn't seen him again—until now. She'd packed up the leftover foor to be delivered to a soup kitchen in the next town, lugged her equipment out of the van and then trudged up the stairs to gather her personal belongings.

She had assumed Ikuto had left the house when the other guest had, but now he was standing in the doorway, blocking her exit. His tie dangled from his open collar, a graphic reminder of the hasty, eager way he'd undressed earlier. His eyes, while sleepy from the late hour, were as bright with longing as they'd been then.

He and Amu had been good in bed. Better than good. She had given him everything but she couldn't give it again, not when they would only be going their separate ways tomorrow.

"You have all your stuff here," he went on. "Why not stay?"

"If I didn't trust you," she murmured, "I'd think you told me to take a bath and change here at Tsukiyomi Hall just so I'd have a change of clothing with me."

He didn't deny it. She glanced his way and found him smiling sheepishly, "So I was planning ahead," he admitted without remorse. "I brought a change of clothes for myself, too."

"Do you bring all your girlfriends to Tsukiyomi Hall to seduce them?"

His smile faded. "No. I didn't seduce you, Amu. I made love with you."

"Did you really?"

His gazed narrowed into a frown. "What would you call it?"

_Love,_ she thought. She'd made love, given love, reveled in love. She wanted to say the word aloud, pledge it and all hear him day he felt exactly as she did.

But she was afraid she wouldn't hear what she wanted, so she said nothing at all.

He came up behind her, reaching her and stilled her trembling hands against the tote bag.

"Here," he said reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a small hinged box. "Take it. Don't say no. It's Valentine's Day."

Her heart stopped beating, then started again, accelerating to a crazy speed. Holding her breath, she opened the box. In a bed of velvet sat a beautiful round chocolate kiss.

"What?"

"Oops—wrong box," he said, shoving it aside and groping in another pocket for a second box.

They shiny gold ring inside featured a large ruby flanked by two smaller diamonds. "Oh, my god," Amu gasped

"Put it on."

"Ikuto—"

"Don't say no." He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped in onto the ring finger of her left hand. Then he turned her to face him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I can't accept this," she said, even as her gaze lingered on the ring. It fit perfectly.

"Why can't you accept it?"

"Well, it would imply…"

"That we're going to get married," he completed the thought. He slipped his thumb under her chin and tilted her face up so their eyes met. He looked solemn and—if she dared to believe it—very much in love. "Is that a problem?"

She couldn't shake the fear that it _was_ a problem, but she wasn't ready to face it yet.

"Yes it is I can't…I just can't…" Amu slipped the ring off from her finger placed it in Ikuto's open hand and started to walk away from him. Leaving him paralyzed in his spot as she walked away from him with a sorrowful expression on her face. I'm sorry, she thought as she made her way towards the front door of Tsukiyomi Hall opening it to reveal the darkness from outside. Stepping into the shadows, she vanished from the Tsukiyomi Hall and from Tsukiyomi Ikuto's life.

Ikuto finally regain his movement as he noticed that Amu was gone. He forced his legs to move and dashed downstairs only to rip the front door open to expose the empty driveway. Ikuto dropped onto his knees as Amu's words replayed repeatedly in his head.

"_Yes it is I can't…I just can't_…"

"Why…Why!" He yelled aloud as silent tears started cascaded down his cheeks.

* * *

**Ikuto: WHAT! YOU MADE HER LEAVE ME! AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT REJECTED ME!**

**Angel-chan: *still in the emo corner/pouting* **

**Amu: Well that's what you get for making her into the corner…Look at her she's still there. By now she would be in her usual mood and hitting you.**

**Ikuto: ARGH! *storms off* **

**Amu: *sigh* Anyways~ Thank you guys for voting in the polls and since the results were kept hiding from all I will be announcing the results. **

_**Yes: 9 votes**_

_**No: 2 Votes**_

**So Angel-chan will be continuing the story for just three to two chapters more *smiles*. Please look forward to them. **

**Souko: Please R&R everyone *softly smiles* **

**Amu: *smiles* Thank you for the help Souko **

**Souko: No problem Amu-chan **

**Amu & Souko: Bye bye everyone**


	10. Chapter 10:Re-encounter

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone sorry that I took so long in updating this chapter x/. I had major writers block on what to write next I am not going by the book now it is a bit harder for me to write now. *sweat drop* However, now that I am on winter break I can get some work done on this story and the others. *Smiles* **

**Ikuto: Good for nothing author…**

**Amu: Ikuto~ why are you already pushing Angel-chan's buttons so early in the morning. **

**Ikuto: You know that it is true. **

***Angel-chan looms behind Ikuto with Tessaiga in hand* **

**Angel-chan: I .KU. TO~!**

**Ikuto: *looks behind him and see's Tessaiga* Shit! *runs for it* **

**Angel-chan: GET BACK HERE *Chases after Ikuto* **

**Amu: *sigh* oh, boy there they go again. Well since, I am left here alone then I will just do the disclaimers. **

**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! Or the story Chocolate Kisses. **

**Angel-chan: IKUTO! **

**Ikuto: GET THE HELL AWAY!**

**Amu: *sweat drop* Please enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

_One year later_

It has been a year since the incident between the two lovers and things have changed.

Ikuto decided to give Amu time to get things straight for her to think it over a week had passed from the cotillion and he finally decided to pay her a visit. However, to his surprise it only took Amu a week to move from her house. The only thing that Ikuto found was the movers packing her thing into the truck. He had begged them to give him the location of where her things were to be sent the only response he got for one of them was that her things were to place in a storage unit who knows where.

Amu had move further up Japan in order for her to get a great distance between Seiyo-Ikuto and herself, she had moved to Kyoto. From there she reopened her catering business and started from scratch again. To her luck, she rose to be well known faster than she expected and moved her catering business to a better-suited location then in her apartment. In addition, she even starts to hired people to help in cooking catering, and managing the entrance to help new incoming clients to explain and choose their catering plan.

"Yes we would like to speak with Ms. Hinamori involving our order." A couple asked the secretary of the front desk.

"Ah, yes please take a seat while you wait for Ms. Hinamori to come and meet with you." The secretary said as grabbed the phone and placed it next to her ear. "Yes, Hinamori you have a client that wishes to speak with you…Yes I'll let them know." The secretary then ended the call and look over towards the client.

"She's on her way," she said with a small smile on her lips while the couple nodded. It took Amu about three minutes to go greet her clients.

"Ah, Mrs. and Mr. Hyuuga it's nice to see you again." Amu said with a smile as she greeted her clients.

"It's nice to meet you again too Ms. Hinamori." The three shook hands as they started to walk towards another room to talk in privacy. Just as they faded into the background the door to the front of the store open letting out a gush of fresh air, escape the room. He casually walked towards the front desk.

"I wish to talk to Ms. Hinamori Amu." The secretary did not bother to look up from her computer screen as she answered.

"I'm sorry but at the moment Ms. Hinamori is in a meeting if you would like to wait of come back a little later." However, when the secretary final looked up she found no one standing there. The man had walked right pass no even bothering to hear out the poor women talking to no one. She quickly took note of her surrounding and noticed the man walking further into the building.

"Hey wait! You're not allowed to go in there!" She hurriedly made her way out of her seat and chased after the man.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

"Oh no! I lost him! Ms. Hinamori is going to have my head if she finds out a stranger came into the building and is wondering about." Said the secretary as she pulled her hair out from the frustration and continued looking anxiously for the man. While the secretary was searching, Amu was stilling talking to Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga about their upcoming party celebrating their son's fifth birthday.

"Alright then you just want to add in a kid's food section so the children don't have to eat the other food. In which case I do not really think, they would eat that kind of food so that would be no problem what so ever." Amu said with a smile as the couple smiled in return.

"Thank you so much Ms. Hinamori. I'm sure the kids would love the food you will prepare for them." Mrs. Hyuuga said with her cheerful smile.

"You're too kind Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Now then with this new addition how much will it all be now." Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"The price stays at a grand after what you two have done the addition is on the house so don't work. Again I thank you both for helping me reach where I am now." The couple smiled at the pinkette.

"Come now Amu it was nothing it was the least we could do after what you did for us." Amu softly smiled at Mr. Hyuuga.

"I'm sure anyone would have save little Yoichi's life, Natsume." Amu answered.

"I hardly doubt that Amu." Mrs. Hyuuga added on. "If it weren't for you my baby wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh, Mikan I would repeat the event if it meant meet you all." Said Amu just when she finished her sentence the door to the door opened. "Yes what is it Kimiko." However, Amu didn't get a response.

"What is it Kimiko can't it wait until I'm done with this-" Amu cut herself off when she turn towards the door to see her secretary Kimiko only to find out that it wasn't her secretary but the man that had walked into the building.

"Amu do you know this man?" Mikan asked in confusion. This allowed Amu to find her voice and turn to face away from the man standing at the foot of the door.

"Ah, no I don't…" She answered.

"…Well our business here is done…Do you wish to accompany us to lunch Amu." Natsume said as he and Mikan stood up and smiled down at her surprising her with their sudden request receiving a small smile.

"Thank you, but I should really get back to work. Pleas so enjoy your lunch."

"Very well then we'll see you later tonight for dinner." Amu nodded at the couple as they made their way out of the room leaving only Amu and the man that had made her at lose of words.

"Hello…Amu."

"Hi…Ikuto…"

* * *

**Angel-chan: Holy crap Ikuto found her o.o What's going to happen now! **

**Amu: Wow **

**Ikuto: *At the Hospital* **

**Amu: Hey Angel-chan where is Ikuto?**

**Angel-chan: Oh he's in the hospital. **

**Amu: *sweat drop* wh-what did you do to him?**

**Angel-chan: *winks* it's a secret **

**Amu: right~ Anyways please R&R everyone just two more chapters and the story is over**

**Angel-chan: this time for reals no more extensions. **

**Amu: Yup and if you really want Ikuto to get better and get out of the hospital then Review **

**Angel-chan: Yeah get that cat back here so I can torture him more mwhahahaha….lol well see you next time. *smiles* **


	11. Chapter 11: Can I see you again?

**Angel-chan: Okay I am sorry to have delayed the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: Yeah sure you are.**

**Amu: Ikuto don't push her buttons again. **

**Angel-chan: *heavy sighs* It's okay Amu I'm not going to hit him….this time.**

**Amu: huh? Why is that?**

**Ikuto: Hold Shit! It's a miracle. **

**Angel-chan: No not a miracle but a favor you can say. Amu you remember how you said that and I quote "If you really want Ikuto to get better and get out of the hospital then Review" to the readers.**

**Amu: Oh, that's right. **

**Angel-chan: Yes, so one review that I got made me laugh because of what ****KazeNoStigmaFan24 ****said so I won't torture him…for today that is. Aright than I hope, you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year **

**Whole Cast: CHEERS TO A NEW BEGINNING **

**Angel-chan: *chuckles* heh Cheers to a new start. And the new chapter *smiles* **

**Amu and Ikuto: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara!, or Chocolate Kisses **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy. **

* * *

_10:20 a.m._

The room was silent that you were able to hear the ticking of the vintage syroco wall clock. Being engulf in all this silence Amu started to fidget in her seat as she stared down her fist-closed hand dripping with sweat inside. Ikuto on the other hand just stared strongly at the fidgeting pinkette as he was sitting in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest and his right leg over lapping the other.

"Ms. Hinamori I'm sorry but it seems that a man just-" The secretary –Kimiko- had suddenly burst open the door to inform her employer of the situation only to have herself cut off when her eyes landed on the blue headed hair man. Amu on the other hand took this chance and turned her gaze towards her employee with a thankful expression.

"Yes Kimiko what is it?" The pinkette asked as she pleaded with her eyes for her to go along with this. When hearing her name being called out Kimiko snapped out of the trace that she had caught herself in when she saw that man who had snuck his way into the building. She turned her attention to her employer to see the distress she was giving out calling for help.

"…Ah…I'm sorry to intrude Ms. Hinamori but it seems that your presence is needed in the kitchen to go over the menu for the current client." Amu's eyes slightly widen when realization hits her she has yet to inform her chiefs of the extra order that was placed into the Hyuuga's order. She abruptly stood up from her seat as this detail ran through her mind.

"Thank you Kimiko, I was actually going to speak to them about the menu it seems that there will be an addition to it," Amu then turn to face Ikuto with a smile. "It seems that our time has been cut short Mr. Tsukiyomi. I do apologize for the sudden cut in our meeting but duty's call as they say." Amu gave a small bow towards the blue-headed man as she turn allowing her back to face him and took her leave. However, just as Amu was about to set her foot out the door she was stopped by a sturdy grip on her arm. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see that Ikuto had stood up and stopped her from leaving the room leaving a stunned secretary to see the whole scene.

"I want to see you again…" Amu was at loose of words when those six little words eased out of his mouth. "When can I?" Amu blinked not knowing what to respond to him her words were stuck in her throat as her mouth gapped open for her words to spill out.

"Ms. Hinamori we have to hurry." Kimiko cut in, in order for her boss to regain her voice and mind.

"Ah, right," Amu, said as she looked back up into the mesmerizing indigo eyes giving out a sigh. I am going to regret this later but I might as well hear him out, Amu thought.

"Today, come back at six p.m. and don't bring anything but your appetite…" She said with a small smiled as she started walking away from Ikuto again, only this time she wasn't stopped as she made her way out of the conference room.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

_5:58 p.m. _

"Great work today everyone," spoke out the pinkette. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Ms. Hinamori have a great evening." Her employees responded waving farewell to their lovely employer. She returned the wave with a smile placed on her lips.

"Ms. Hinamori…" Amu turns her attention towards where the voice came from.

"Kimiko…? Why are you still here your never the last one to leave." Kimiko lowered her had avoiding any eye contact with her boss.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…If I were to have paid more attention that man wouldn't have caused you trouble." Taken aback from the sudden apologize Amu let out a soft chuckle.

"Kimiko, rise your head…Even if you would have paid attention than the outcome would have been the same. That man is as stubborn as an ox that even I couldn't stop him." Kimiko lifted her head and stared at her employer.

"Ms. Hinamori…Do you love that man?" Silence consumed the two women, as Amu turned to gaze up at the dark sky.

"Love…" She muttered. "I suppose I still do." Kimiko gazed at Amu with an aw-struck look as she glowed like the moon as she spoke those words.

"Amu…" The two women turn their attention towards the voice to see the man from this morning standing next to black Lexus hybrid. The pinkette let out a soft sigh as she looked over her shoulder.

"Please get home safely Kimiko I'll see you tomorrow." Kimiko waved goodbye to her dear employer as she slowly made her way towards the bluenette. When reaching the young man he handed her a bouquet of spider lilies. The secretary stared at her boss with admiration in her eyes as she sees her accepting the bouquet of sider lilies.

"Good luck Ms. Hinamori…" Kimiko whispered those last three words; letting the wind carry them away as she started to walk away from the scene.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

"Thank you…" Said the pinkette, as she smells the aroma of the crimson flowers Ikuto simply stare at the woman with love in his eyes. Amu looked up at his indigo blue eyes, "We should get going or we'll be late." Said Amu as she started to make her way away from him and car when taking noticed that she was pulling away from his reach he quickly reacted and grabbed hold of her arm. Amu turn towards her side and looked at Ikuto with a questionable look.

"Where are you going?" He asked bluntly.

"To my car where else…You don't know where the house is so I'm driving." Ikuto was surprised at her answered however, his eyes only widen slightly. Amu pulled her hand out of his grasp as she turned allowing her back to face him. Just as Amu was about a feet away from where he was standing Ikuto let out a soft chuckle when he started to move his legs trailing behind Amu. With his long legs, he had no problem with keeping pace with the pinkette. With a few more steps the two came up to a silver Nissan Altima; Amu took out her keys to unlock the car with a simply click of the button.

"The door is unlocked." Said Amu as she made her way towards the driver seat; she opened the door and climbed in. She placed the bouquet of spider lilies in the back seat, then turn back towards the front to push the 'start engine' starting the car. Just as the engine started the passenger's door click closed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Ikuto as Amu started to back up from the parking lot. Once the car was completely out of the parking lot and riding onto the black gray road did she answer Ikuto's question.

"I had made planning after work and having only this spare time right now I decided to take you with me. It's a small dinner with my clients." He raised an eyebrow when hearing the word 'client' slip out of her mouth with ease.

"A client…?" He asked as he eyed her as she stared at the road.

"Yes, a client. Their close friends that helped me get to where I am right now." She responded never flicking her gaze off the road.

"How did you meet them?" Amu gave a soft smile as she recalled the memory in her thoughts.

"It was about a month after I had moved here to Tokyo I was looking for a place that was big enough for me to cook and within my price range sadly that was not the case. When I took a break from house hunting, I decided to go to the small shopping center that is close by from here. I was there for about twenty minutes and about five minutes later, I saw a four year-old child wondering about. One minute he was standing there looking for something the next, he was in the middle of the road about six or eight feet away from a running car. I quickly reacted and towards where the little boy was and pushed of us out of the way before the car had a chance to hit any bone." Ikuto stood quiet letting her speak her story but within him he held the true emotion he wanted to express and that was concern, anger, gratitude towards the heaven for not taking the girl he fell in love with. "His parents then came rushing over towards us panic painted over their face as they saw everything happening in front of their own eyes. Since then I had always kept in communication with them. They helped me by promoting my business and allowing me to use their kitchen and live with them for a period of time." She took a pause letting the information she just said seep into Ikuto as she looked out further into the dark road that was being lit up by her headlights.

"What are their names?"

"The family consists of Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Hyuuga, and their child Youichi Hyuuga." Just as she finished saying the child's name her car came to a stop. "We're here."

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

"Welcome Ms. Amu." Greeted a maid, Amu flashed a smile. "Allow me to take your coats."

"Thank you Yuki," Amu said. Just as Amu was about to slip out of her coat someone was already behind her and helped her slip out of it swiftly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ikuto a small smile spread upon her lips. She mentally sighs as she thanked him earning herself a small smile from him. Ikuto handed both Amu's and his coat towards the maid.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga are at the living room wait for you." Yuki said as she took the coats in her arms and gestured them to come in further. The two walked side by side, as they walked further into the 'house'. The walk to the front door to the den takes about a minute or maybe even seconds however; to Amu, it felt like hours being at such a close distance to Ikuto that it made her nervous. She hadn't prepared herself to meet him so soon because she never thought of meeting him ever again. How can you face the made you love, the man that purpose to you only to have yourself reject him and then leave without a trace, without a single word of farewell.

"Ah~ Amu, you made it," said a soft, cheerful voice. "Oh, you brought a friend." Amu flashed a small smile.

"Ah…Yes. Mikan, Natsume I would like to introduce to you Mr. Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi IV."

"How did you two meet?" Asked a stronger, monotone voice.

"We met about a year ago she was catering my niece's— more like my sister's Valentine's Day cotillion back in our hometown." Said Ikuto. Natsume eyed Ikuto from head to toe as he stood next to Amu; he then glanced over towards Amu to see her fidgeting where she was standing. He then nudged Mikan gaining her attention. He motioned over towards the fidgeting Amu with only glancing at her dear friend Mikan got the picture and started to walk over towards Amu.

"Amu would you like to see Youichi?" Amu's eyes snapped up towards Mikan as she spoke out the name of the child she had saved.

"Yes, I would love to see him but…" She looked over at Ikuto.

"Oh don't worry about Mr. Tsukiyomi I'm sure Natsume would keep him company for the time being." Amu smiled softly at Mikan as she nodded. "Great, we'll be back boys." Mikan called out over her shoulder as the two women left the room. As the women, left Ikuto decided to take a seat in an armrest chair that was placed next to the fireplace.

"Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi IV…the son of multimillion-dollar Aruto Ikuto Tsukiyomi III," Natsume took a pause. "What relationship do you have with our Hinamori Amu?"

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

"Youichi, guess who came to join us for dinner?" Asked Mikan as she opened the door that led to the little boy's room, the little boy looked up from the book he was currently reading before his mother come in and interrupted him. When he caught the glimpse of pink of the edge of his mother's shoulder his eyes widen with excitement as he jumped to his feet and rushed over towards the pinkette's side.

"Amu!" Youichi latched onto Amu's upper thigh with a smile plastered onto his face earning himself a gleeful giggle from the pinkette.

"It's nice to see you too Youichi." The little boy lifted his head up to have a better view of his savor and most favorite person.

"I missed you Amu." He said with a cute little pout. Amu gave him a soft smile as she creased his cheek.

"As I have missed you sweetie."

"Can't you come back and live with us again?" He asked with a tint of hope in his eyes.

"Youichi, you know that Amu can't—" Mikan said only to be cut off by a hand held up by Amu. Amu looked back down at Youichi, only this time she kneeled down to his height to look him in the eyes.

"Youichi you know as much as I would love to live with you and your mother and father, I just can't do that," she said in a soft tone and in words for him to understand.

"But, why~? Mama and papa wouldn't mind and then you can see me all the time." Youichi continued only with a frown placed upon his lips.

"Sure your mom and dad might not have a problem with that but even if I do come and live here again it won't be the same as last time Youichi," she said. "I'm busier now than last time. I some time's don't even go home because I'm still at work finishing an order. So even then we wouldn't be able to see each other, do you understand now sweetie?"

With tears welled up in his eyes daring to flow down his face he nodded. "Good boy," Amu kissed him on his forehead, wiped the unshed tears from under his eyes, and took his hand as she stood up. "Now let's get going, I bet you're hungry now huh?" Youichi looked up at Amu with a smile as he nodded his head rapidly.

"Good, so let's go get your father and my friend okay." Upon hearing the word 'friend' coming from Amu's mouth Youichi raised an eyebrow.

"Friend?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you honey Amu brought a date over for dinner." Amu instantly flushed red when Mikan said the word 'date'.

"Mikan! He's not my date we're just associates that's all." She replied as she picked up her pace dragging poor Youichi along with her. As for the dear little boy he glared at the passing wall think how this 'date' might look like.

Amu never blushed like that does she like this man, Youichi thought as both Amu and himself faded into the hallway.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Okay so turns out that I'm going to be making this longer then it's meant to be *sighs* oh well. **

**Ikuto: I like it so far even thought their isn't much action with Amu and me *pouts* **

**Amu: *blushes* Ikuto!**

**Angel-chan: Right whatever anyway I hope you guys like it and all. Oh and if you guys ever want to ask me something PM or just ask me in my Facebook if you have me there, or their the other option of asking me on my Tumblr…Yes I have a Tumblr it's xxxstrawberryangelxxx dot you know the rest and I think that's it… if it doesn't show on I'll have the my Tumblr linked onto my profile just in case**

**Amu: Please R&R everyone for the next update. **

**Ikuto: Ask for more AMUTO! **

**Angel-chan: *chuckles* right well till next time. **


	12. Chapter 12:Dinner at the Hyuuga's

**Angel-chan: Okay I'm like so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. You see I'm in the last few week of my quarter and well my professor's aren't going easy with us on homework *pouts* and I'm not lying all of it is so time consuming that sometimes I just stay up all night just trying to finish the damn things. And to add on to it I even end up sleeping in the bus! Yes The bus. But enough about me –**

**Ikuto: Yeah enough about you just start the damn story and let your readers enjoy the chapter that they have been waiting for, for so long. **

**Amu: Ikuto, why most you always start something Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: Well I guess it's because he wants me to change the pair of the story to Tadamu. **

**Ikuto: *eyes widen* No! Anything about that please! **

**Angel-chan: *smacks Ikuto in the head* Idiot you really think I'm going to be changing the whole story to Tadamu. That would mean I have to redo the whole story over again.**

**Amu: Ikuto your so easy to trick *giggles* **

**Ikuto: *pouts* whatever.**

**Angel-chan: Hahaha well then Amu can you do me the honor and do the disclaimers for me**

**Amu: *Smiles* Gladly. xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! Or Chocolate Kiss**

**Angel-cha: Please enjoy *smiles***

* * *

_6:20 p.m._

The bluenette chuckled "To think that my status would follow me even in Tokyo." Natsume didn't utter a word as he awaited the response to his question. Ikuto parted his lips to give his answer to the crimson eye lad. When he heard a distance, chatter coming from down the hall.

"We'll talk more after dinner wouldn't you agree, Mr. Hyuuga?" Just finishing asking his question the two women with the additions of the child entered the room.

"I suppose your right, Mr. Tsukiyomi." The two gentlemen stood up to greet the three.

"Is this him?' Asked the young lad as he stood beside the pinkette hand in hand. The child had light gray hair and gray blue eyes.

"Yes, that's him sweetheart." Amu responded to the child while the child eyed Ikuto from head to toe only in the end to receive a hateful glare and having the child hug Amu's leg tightly.

"She's mine…" Everyone was taken aback by what the young child had just said, especially Ikuto.

Ikuto was left slightly widen eyed by the two words the boys spoke aloud. However, he recomposed himself just in time as the rest let out a heart fill chuckled.

"How adorable…Youichi is jealous of Mr. Tsukiyomi." Mikan proclaimed as her chuckle subsided. Amu stiffens her giggles as she pats Youichi's head.

"Heh, oh Youichi you're so adorable."

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

The family and guests were having their dinner both the husband and wife sat on the left side of the table alongside with a reluctant son in between them. As for the guest who sat across from them. Youichi was sitting across from Ikuto and Amu was sitting across from Mikan. "I do hope you enjoy the food Mr. Tsukiyomi." Said Mikan as the platted food was being set in front of them.

Ikuto flashed her a smile as he picked up his fork from the table. "Please, call me Ikuto. And I'm sure I will Mrs. Hyuuga." Ikuto replied, Youichi on the other hand was glaring at the handsome bluenette as he was cutting his food into medium bite size pieces. The dining table in which everyone was dining on was a ten-seated table that was a short distances from the opposite side which Youichi took advantage of. A smirk formed upon his little lips as he decided to starch out his legs with force added into them. Just as he did his petite feet collided with a pair of legs. "OW! What the.."

Everyone's attention turn towards the bluenette who yelled out without a reason…or so they think. "What's wrong?" Amu asked out of confusion.

"Ah," Ikuto hesitated and gave a small grin. "Nothing, I just hit my knee with the table." The three adult's aside an eyebrow as the young child was stiffening a snicker. The five then returned to their meal. Half way through the meal Youichi "accidentally" dropped his fork under the table.

"Oh~ Youichi~ hurry now and pick it up." Mikan said with a small scolding.

"Okay mommy." Youichi climb out of his seat and went under the table to retrieve his fork. When under the table he grabbed the fallen item into his petite hands, crawled over towards where Ikuto was and stabbed him in his thigh. Letting out a loud yell Ikuto jolted up from his chair again gaining the attention from everyone only this time Youichi couldn't hold in his laughter and was laying on the floor laughing with his hands warped around his stomach. The four adults looked under the table.

"Youichi~ did you hurt Mr. Tsukiyomi!" Youichi stood frozen at hearing his father's voice. He sat up to see all the grown-ups head poking under the table to stare at the guilty child. Noticing that all eyes were on him Youichi quickly hid the –already seen- weapon.

"No…" Natsume gave a stern look at Youichi.

"Come out from under there and apologize to him right now?" With a pout placed upon his lips Youichi crawled out from under the table. His mother and father had a stern face as they stared at their child's sulking face. Youichi then turn to face both the bluenette and his beloved pinkette. However, when this gray blue eyes met golden hazel nut his pout transformed into a frown. What he saw in Amu's eyes was pure disappointment. And that was the last thing Youichi wanted was to disappoint his beloved Amu.

Ikuto stared at the child and noticed tears starting to welled up in his eyes. He mentally sighs as he stared at the child. "It's quite alright Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga I'm sure your son didn't mean to hurt me. Boys will be boys right." Upon hearing those words coming out of Ikuto's mouth Youichi's head lifted up to stare at the blue headed man. Shock written all over his face as his eyes started to clear up.

"Yes, but—" Mikan started but was quickly cut off by a small voice.

"I'm sorry…" The four grown-up's looked over towards Youichi to see him staring at Ikuto. "I'm sorry for kicking you early as well."

"You kicked him too," Natsume stated. "I'm sorry son but due to your actions this evening you are now grounded, you are not allowed to play any video games not are you allowed to watch any television for the next three weeks." Youichi groaned at hearing his father's punishment.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

"Now then," Natsume started as he took a seat behind his desk. "Mr. Tsukiyomi I want my answer from my question earlier." After dinner, the two men dismissed themselves to talk about "business" in Natsume's study.

"Yes, my relation with Amu is more complicated than life itself." Natsume raised an eyebrow at the response Ikuto gave him.

"How much do you know about Amu, Mr. Hyuuga?" Ikuto asked as both men stared at one another never losing eye contact. "You must know her quite well for you to be asking about my relationship with her."

"I know more than my wife…"

"You did a background check…"

"Yes," I did." Both men's faces showed no expression.

"Does Amu know about that?"

"But of course, after confronting her she confirmed everything with that reason and with that fact that she saved my only son and heir did I help her restarted her catering business. I also helped her start her new life…a new life that you are about to destroy now that you have decided to reappear in her life." Natsume glared at the bluenette however, it had no effect on him.

"Tell me Mr. Hyuuga what would you do if the women you love rejected your marriage proposal and then ends up running away without a warning," Ikuto asked. "…wouldn't you do anything to get her to be at your side…and to have her stay there by your side forever?" Upon hearing, those words Natsume started to recall his first encounter with Mikan. It was around the time when he was announced that he would be the one taking over the family company –Hyuuga Co. - Later during that day he decided to take a stroll around the city and stumbled upon a little café. That is when he met her— Mikan. She was a waitress in the little café and she was at that moment the only one that was available to take his order. When Natsume eyes landed, upon her innocent beauty instantly mesmerized him. Form that day there was not a day when he did not come to the café and each time she would be their waiting for his arrival. Until one fateful day, he had the courage to profess his love and asked her to marry him. Mikan as Amu rejects the proposal quit her job and move out of the city. After hearing Mikan's response Natsume left the café and went to a bar to drink away his sadness from that point on. Every day there wasn't a day when Natsume didn't go to the bar to drown away his sorrow of the bitter rejection. Until finally he decided to stop mopping and go after the women he loves. He hired private detective to find out her location. It took about two weeks for the private detective to locate Mikan. When knowing her locating Natsume wasted no time and went to her location and did everything in his power to have her finally agree to be his.

For five seconds Natsume was silent as he recalled the whole event. "Yes," He said. "Yes I have."

"Then you have an idea of what I'm going through…" Natsume let out a sigh as he nodded his head in silence.

"So will you help me," Ikuto said breaking the silence. "Mr. Hyuuga in regaining Amu's heart." Natsume was caught off guard; he didn't expect the man that was seated before him to ask for his help. The two men stared at one another for several seconds when finally the silence was broken.

"I'll help you," said Natsume as he lean back on his black leather chair. "I know what you're going through as well as what Amu's going through. And I know by just see her that she still loves you and she can't stop that." Ikuto let out a breathe that he didn't realize he was hold as a small smile placed on his lips.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuuga."

"Natsume, call me Natsume." Ikuto gave him a small smile.

"Alright then please call me Ikuto, Natsume."

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

Silence was all that filled the air only the sound of the running engine could be heard. "You have very supporting friend that care for you." Ikuto broke the muteness.

"Yes, they are I'm lucky to have met them." The two were heading back to catering office in order for Ikuto to pick up his car.

"How…" Amu spoke aloud however; she hesitated to continue her sentence. However, it grabbed hold of Ikuto's attention gain from him to place his full attention towards her.

"How…what?" He asked.

"Ah…how…did you like the food?" Amu finally said. _'Argh! How did you like the food?! What the hell is wrong with me!' _Amu thought as she sulked in her thoughts.

Ikuto simply sighed as if expecting a different question. He redirected his stare to the road as he answered her question. "The food was good it's been a while since I had a friendly meal." Amu nodded.

"That's good to hear…And…uhm…how long are you planning on staying?" Amu finally asked as her grip on the stirring wheel tightens.

"How long are you planning on avoiding me?" Silence soon fell upon them. Within ten minutes they arrived back to the catering parking lot. Amu placed her car besides the catering office. Amu parked beside Ikuto's care however, she didn't turn off her engine. Neither of them moved nor spoke they just sat their staring at the dark parking lot.

"Ikuto you're wasting your time I'm not coming back to Seiyo. My business is fully established here in Tokyo."

"I'm not trying to bring you back to Seiyo. I'm trying to get you to come back to me." Her eyes widen when hearing those words coming from him, that her head did a 90 degree turn to face him.

"Let me take you out on Valentine's Day." He asked. Amu thought it over but stopped herself from saying yes.

"I can't I already promised Mikan and Natsume last week that I would look after Youichi while they go out to celebrate." Ikuto reached over to grab hold of Amu's hand.

"I don't care…I want to be with you no matter what it cost."

* * *

**Angel-chan: There all done I hope you guys liked the chapter. And I'm sorry that it took so long and that's it's short. Life is being a bitch right now.**

**Amu: poor Angel-chan.**

**Ikuto: You made the kid stab me with a FORK!**

**Angel-chan: ahahaha yeah that shit was funny *grins* Well then Amu if you please. **

**Amu: Please R&R *smiles* **

**Angel-chan: See you all next time. **


	13. Chapter 13: A little Help

**Angel-chan: Hi everyone*smiles* **

**Ikuto: WHERE WERE YOU THAT YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS!**

**Angel-chan: *blank expression* Where else would I be you idiot. I was busying with schoolwork it was finals week and I had to do my final projects. It was such a pain and so time consuming that I didn't have time to do anything. **

**Amu: *sigh* **

**Ikuto: Whatever**

**Angel-chan: Yeah okay, you dork as I was saying I'm sorry for the delay again as I said in the last chapter I'm trying to update as fast as possible by taking a notebook and writing down the new chapter and then passing it down to the laptop to upload later into the FanFiction system. *Smiles* **

**Amu: That's good to hear Angel-chan you get more done like that.**

**Angel-chan: *smiles* thank you Amu. Moreover, yeah I do feel that I get more of the chapter done that way but at the same time. I feel that I don't because later I see that when I passing down into the new blank document there isn't enough words to fill up at least four to five pages and I feel like I left my reader out short from the chapter get me.**

**Ikuto: Well yeah, that's the only difference between writing and typing the word compressions are way off. You might feel that you have enough on the notebook but once you type it in you see that it wasn't enough. **

**Angel-chan: Yup! Well enough about that let get on with story *smiles* So If one of you would please say that disclaimers. **

**Youichi: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara!, Chocolate Kisses, or Gakuen Alice –Characters-.**

**Angel-chan: Why thank you Youichi **

**Ikuto: Wait when did the squirt get here**

**Youichi: *glares at Ikuto* **

**Amu: Ikuto don't be mean towards Youichi.**

**Angel-chan: Yeah he's just a kid. **

**Youichi: *Kicks Ikuto at the shin* **

**Ikuto: OW! Why you little….**

**Angel-chan: See just a baby. *smiles/pats Youichi's head***

**Ikuto: Yeah baby my ass…**

**Angel-chan: Well please enjoy**

* * *

_5:30 a.m. _

"Is everything ready in each order?" Amu asked her secretary –Kimiko-

"Yes everything is prepared and ready to be catered out." Amu smiled and nodded.

"Good I want to the food to arrive at it's proper location on time. Not a minute less or a minute more." Amu added on as she signed a document that Kimiko had given to her. Once the document was signed, Amu returned the document back to Kimiko.

"Oh one more thing, the Hyuuga family is here to see you."

"Send them in." Kimiko nodded as she walked out. Within seconds, the door opened wide allowing Amu to see a young child running towards her with a bright smile on his lips. Behind him were his parents hand in hand with a peaceful smile on their faces.

"Amu!" Called out the young boy as Amu stood up from her chair and walked out from behind her desk and moved to the side allowing the boy to jump into her arms.

"Youichi," Amu said with a chuckle as she spun him around in her arms. "You're really excited about today huh."

Youichi nodded with a bright smile on his face. "Thank you Amu for taking care of Youichi today." Said Mikan as she lean over her husband's shoulder.

"It's no problem at all," Amu said with a smile. "Did you also bring him a change of clothes?"

"Yup and I picked out my clothes too." Youichi responded while Natsume handed Amu a small backpack that contained Youichi's clothing.

"That's great Youichi," Amu patted him on the head. "I'm so proud of you." Saying this made Youichi grin from ear to ear.

"Well you two better get going or you won't have time to get ready." Amu said with a wink earning a soft blush from Mikan and a smirk from Natsume.

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow, son."

"Bye sweetie be a good boy okay." The two parents bid their son a farewell as the two left to have a romantic day with each other.

Amu turns to face Youichi –who was in her arms-. "Well Youichi it's just you and me for the rest of the day." Youichi smiled. "For now just sit tight while I finish with work okay?" Youichi nodded with a smile placed upon his lips. Amu set him down on the ground as he took the chance and took a seat in Amu's chair and went on her computer.

'Remember to not delete anything," Amu said as she walked out of her office.

With that, Amu left Youichi in her office alone allowing him to look into her documents that were saved on her computer. Getting bored within seconds just staring at "Pointless" documents Youichi decided to open the already running program -the internet- only to see that Amu was on her email. However, the email was one he did not recognize he looked over it and saw that the email contained unopened emails. Moreover, every one of the emails were all from the same person –Tsukiyomi Ikuto-. Upon seeing the name, Youichi became curious to know what the email hold within them.

Youichi poked his head from the computer screen to see if the door was still closed. "Okay it's safe," He whispered to himself as he returned his attention back to what was in front of him again. He scrolled down the page and saw that the whole thing contained six pages. "If they're six pages and each page holds about fifteen emails. So let's see fifteen times six equals…" Youichi counted his fingers and once he finished his eyes widen.

"Ninety emails…" Youichi looked around the empty office once more to see if the coast was clear and with a sigh of relief, he kept scrolling.

"I'll read just one to get a picture of what he was saying." Youichi said as he returned back to the first page he bite his bottom lip as he went up the page to click on the latest message Ikuto had sent.

_From: Tsukiyomi_Ikuto _

_Subject: __**Finally…**_

_Finally, finally I found you after a year. A year since you left Seiyo, your home…me. But that changed…I finally have you once again. But why is it that I feel that you're still far away from me having you so close and yet you feel as if I'm miles away from where you stand. Can't you see that Amu…I love you it was love at first sight. And you know that that it wasn't just I who felt it. Why can't you accept it why can't you accept that you love me just as much as I love you._

_ I promise you…I'll change your decision on it tomorrow. One way or another I will change your mind because I can't and will not a=hand you over to anyone else._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

_7:30 a.m._

It's been about an hour and a half since the store opened and everything was going smoothly. Everything was running so well that Kimiko was telling her boss to head home.

"Are you sure Kimiko I mean I could stay a bit longer to help with the finally details of the food." Said Amu, as she was being lead to her office by the persistent secretary.

"No, no we're doing just fine, but you and Youichi should get going and have a bit of fun." Kimiko said as she opened the door to Amu's office to see Youichi playing on the computer.

"But what if something comes up?" Kimiko rolls her eyes at Amu's stubbornness.

"If something comes up –which is something that we can't handle- then I'll give you a call, okay?" Amu bit her bottom lip and sighs in defeat.

"Alright, alright you win we'll get going." Amu walked over towards Youichi.

"Come on sweetheart get your things we're being kicked out of my own store." Youichi chuckled and nodded as he went off to gather his things. While Youichi gathered his things, Amu logged out of her email account. However, before she signed out, she looked over it and saw that nothing changed; all the emails were the same –all marked unread-. With a smile, Amu signed out closed all the windows and shut down her computer.

"Okay let's get going." Amu walked over towards Youichi and held out her hand for him to hold.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kimiko." Kimiko waved goodbye to her employer.

"Bye Ms. Hinamori have a nice day," said Kimiko. "I just hope I don't get fired after this." She said to herself as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow." With that, Kimiko walked back to her post.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

As both Youichi and Amu walked out of the store a man, wearing a black suit with a white-collar shirt greeted them. "Good morning Ms. Hinamori and Young Hyuuga, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko; I'm here to escort you both." Amu raised an eyebrow at the word 'escort'.

"Escort us? Escort us where?" I never hired a driver I drive myself to my destinations." By now, Amu had placed on her _'Cool' & 'Spicy' _façade.

"I was hired by Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Moreover, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to reveal your destination. My orders are to pick both you and young Youichi Hyuuga and accompany you to your destination." Upon hearing, this Amu let out a sigh.

"_Of course it had to be involving Ikuto," _Amu thought.

"Okay…let's go." Amu blinked a few times before her attention turned down towards Youichi who replied to Fujisaki with a smile placed on his lips.

"Youichi…?" Amu spoke in confusion. "You want to go?" Youichi gave Amu a sweet smile.

"Yeah! Let's go Amu!" Amu was a bit amazed at the fact that Youichi wanted to go.

"Al-Alright then if you want to go…" Amu then turn towards Fujisaki and nodded.

"I suppose we'll be in your care." Fujisaki smiled brightly at Amu and Youichi.

"Please follow me." With that, he showed the two to the car.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

_8:20 a.m._

Twenty minutes it took twenty minutes to reach their destination. Standing outside was a row of employee's and the manager greeting a very confused pinkette and excited little boy, "Welcome Ms. Hinamori and Young Hyuuga." Amu looked over her shoulder.

"Mr. Fujisaki what is the meaning of this?" Amu asked as she pointed towards the greeting party.

"They were order by Mr. Tsukiyomi to greet you both," Fujisaki said. "They will also be helping you to prepare for your next destination." He added as he singled the employee's to guide them into the store.

"Wait…prepare for wh—" However, before Amu finished her sentence she was dragged into the store with Youichi trailing right behind her. When inside the store with Youichi stood by the entrance looking around to see that the store was in fact a beauty salon.

"Ah! Hey…Wait a minute!" Yelled out Amu as they were trying to wash her hair, do a facial, manicure and a pedicure.

"Please stop moving Ms. Hinamori we're just simply following orders."

Youichi chuckled as he saw his beloved Amu squirm underneath so many hands.

"Come one sweetie we need to get you ready as well." Youichi looked up to find a woman standing right in front of him with a smile placed upon her face.

"What?"

"Well you're going with Ms. Hinamori correct?" Youichi nodded.

"Good now come on let's get you changed while the other's finish off with Ms. Hinamori." Youichi took her hand and allowed her to lead him to where ever it was she was taking him.

Meanwhile with Amu, people were surrounding her from head to toe. "Hey! Wait don't cut my hair!" Amu called out as the hair stylist was holding onto a pair of scissors in his hand.

"Oh, don't worry Hun I'm not going to cut your hair short. In fact, this is the healthiest hair I've seen in my whole career as a hair stylist. All I'm doing is trimming your tip to allow your hair to grow more." Amu was a little hesitant but allowed him to continue what he was doing. Just as she was about to relax she saw a woman leaning in closer towards her face with a make-up brush in her hand.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you going to do with that?" Amu asked as she tried to dodge the brush from making contact with her skin.

"It's just powder foundation to give you a more flawless look." Said the make-up artist as she tried again to do her job only to have Amu dodge each time she would do so.

"Ah, I don't think so I don't use Make-up it's a waste and only brings problems to the face." Amu said with a serious expression, taking the make-up artist aback. Taking a better look at Amu's face she noticed that Amu in fact didn't need make-up what so ever to make her look beautifully flawless. She already was flawless he face was so clean and ageless that she looked to be eighteen when in fact she was in her early twenties. The woman softly smiled at Amu as she placed the brush down.

"Alright then I understand we'll change your make-up choice. Instead we'll do a lighter make-up okay?" Amu eyed the woman.

"What kind of light make-up?"

"Oh, it's just added a little bit of make-up on around your eyes, your cheeks, and your lips that's all." Once again, Amu was hesitant but allowed it.

"Good now please close your eyes." Amu did as she was told as the woman went to work.

"Youichi on the other hand finished changing into his new clothes and was now helping out choosing Amu's clothing for the Afternoon.

"So from what Mr. Tsukiyomi told us both you and Ms. Hinamori are to wear something moveable and comfortable." Youichi nodded as he looked over the clothing that they displayed in front of him.

'_It's spring so something refreshing for sure no heels I have a feeling we're going to be walking a lot,' _thought Youichi as he walked down the aisle of clothes_._

'_Hm…it'd be best if she didn't have a purse it would be a hassle for her later on,' _Youichi thought as he kept looking. He walked a bit father into the line of clothing until he spotted an outfit that was perfect for Amu.

"I found it," Youichi said as he tried to reach for the garment. "I found her perfect outfit." He said with a smile. When the employee has heard Youichi's words, they went towards where he was, saw the garment, and smiled bright at the choice.

"Mr. Hyuuga this is simply perfect for the occasion." The women took the outfit out from among the line of clothing as for Youichi he bent down below the outfit and grabbed the pair of shoes that went with it. The two smiled at one another as they took it to the dressing room that Amu was going to change in.

_**Bisoux De Chocolat **_

"Amu! Come on let's see you," said Youichi with excitement in his voice.

"Why this one? Couldn't you have picked another one Youichi?" Amu complained, as she looked herself in the full-length mirror inside the dressing room. It had been twenty minutes since they got there and they were about finished if Amu would just come out of the dressing room so that everyone would see the final product of all their hard work.

"Amu gets out here!" Youichi yelled. With a heavy sigh, Amu came out unwillingly presenting herself to everyone. Just as she stepped out everyone gasped at the sight of Amu's beauty. Her hair was placed into a side ponytail –but her instead of straight hair her hair was made to be wavy in order to fit the outfit-. She had very little make-up a simple skin tone eye shadow with a white eye shadow overlay on top, eyeliner on top and bottom, mascara, a rose petal blush, and cherry red lip-gloss. Her outfit consists of a white sweet heart neckline with double straps top with a flower print on the bottom left corner, dark gray short shorts with a bow on front and to finish it off a pair of khaki sandals with a soft pink bow on the front ankle.

Amu blushed as Youichi smiled at his choice of outfit. "Ms. Hinamori you look simply breathe taking." Fujisaki said with a smile as in to break the silence from everyone.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Fujisaki."

"Please call me Nagi. Mr. Fujisaki just makes me feel old and I'm that old yet." Amu chuckled at the comment as she nodded.

"Alright then should we get going? We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Tsukiyomi waiting to see such a breathe taking woman and a handsome young lad now would we." Nagi said with a smile.

"Wait I have to meet him wearing this?" Amu asked in a panic before she had a chance to escape Youichi and the other employee's grabbed her and guided her to the car. Once inside the car Youichi bid the worker's a farewell as they took off into the streets to meet up with the black cat.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Alright that's it *smiles* **

**Amu: Why did you do that to me Angel-chan? **

**Angel-chan: Sorry Amu it was just lead up to it. **

**Ikuto: Why the hell wasn't I in this chapter?!**

**Angel-chan: AT least you were mentioned be happy about that!**

**Ikuto: *glares/pouts* Whatever**

**Angel-chan: Anyways The outfit that Youichi choose for Amu is in my profile**** *smiles* **

**Amu: I have to say Youichi-kun as really good taste. **

**Youichi: Thank you Amu-chan *smiles* **

**Angel-chan well then if someone would do me the honors please.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R**

**Angel-chan: Till next time everyone**


End file.
